List of Morning Stream Episodes
Main Morning Stream Article Official show notes {| class="wikitable" style="width:100%;" ! scope="col"|Episode Number ! scope="col"|Date ! scope="col"|Run Time ! scope="col"|Show Notes |- |1 |01/24/2011 |1:37:38 | Episode one, with Scott and Brian. News includes Packers and Steelers, Jack LaLanne dies, Sarah Palin Breathing, Glenn Beck can suck it, MTV's Skins show under fire, scientists that are making chickens that can't spread flu, the government killed 200 birds, snowman's junk needed to come off, martha stewart gets a head butt from her dog, Harrison Ford yells a lot, George Clooney gets malaria, Creed saves a boys life, Anthony Hopkins loves American Idol, Wonder Woman headed to NBC for sure this time, Zsa Zsa leaves the hospital, and Donkey Lovers Anonymous! All that and a BUNCH of calls on this first episode! |- |2 |01/25/2011 |1:39:19 | We announce the start of Therpay Thursdays with Wendy. News includes Terrorist Bombing in Moscow killing 35 people, Shooting rampage in Tucson, Pope talks about social networking, 50 most loathsome Americans, Rush Limbaugh's Asian Impression Audio Clip, Brisk trade for eels and snails in North Korea, Internet users form groups, Parents who don't vaccinate their kids should pay higher premiums, Woman paralyzed by hickie. Celebrity Poop includes Christina Aguilera to perform national anthem, Oscar nominations, Oprah Winfrey has a secret sister, Raspberry Nominations, Peter Fonda finds body, Matrix sequels are not coming. |- |3 |01/26/2011 |1:53:11 | Piano found on sand bar in Florida, Taco Bell "meat" isn't meat, Jersey Shore shooting next season in Italy, one of the Fantastic 4 is going to die! and more wackiness... |- |4 |01/27/2011 |1:31:21 | We hit on Mark Zuckerberg's Facebook page is hacked, MTV stands by racy teen drama "Skins", Kucinich Sues for 'Oral Injuries' From Errant Olive Pit, Huge Lizard Roams Riverside Neighborhood, Face exercise: Is it a scam or a fountain of youth?, Blackbeard's Sword Has Been Found, Ted Haggard: I'm Probably What The Kids Call "Bisexual", Where's the diversity at the Oscars?, Michael Fassbender to star in "Prometheus", Man Refused Piranha 3D Rental From Blockbuster Due to "Health and Safety", and our FIRST Therapy Thursdays, with Wendi Dunford! |- |5 |01/31/2011 |1:42:34 | We announce the TMS film festival, the word of the day, a bit of evidence that probably means Loughner can't plead insanity, new color coded threat system in place soon, Utah's new State Gun, Egypt turning off the internet, Professor peeing on his colleges door, broccoli will save you, there is something wrong with that yogurt, Bristol Palin, Tracy Morgan, Charlie Sheen, the new Superman is cast, and LOADS more! Tune in! |- |6 |02/01/2011 |1:50:41 | We talk more about the TMS film festival, Maphook contests, 2 cents short on your payments, what Google did for Egypt, a search for lost teachers, belly button bacteria, drugs that make you gay, black ops murders, 10 hot aliens, Geordie Shore, creepy sitcom dudes, North Korean movie love, the new Charlie's Angels, Shatner making something on the web, and much more! TUNE IN! |- |7 |02/02/2011 |1:37:02 | 11-Year-Old Faces A Life Sentence Without Parole. Are we gonna finally see some alien life? Barbara Bush says gays should have the right to marry. Watching The Super Bowl Can (Literally) Give You A Heart Attack. Astonishing Photos of One of Earth's Last Uncontacted Tribes. Blake Lively named 2011's most desirable woman by AskMen.com. Adam Sandler Receives a Star on the Walk of Fame . The new Bond villain? Javier Bardem is intrigued. Brawl Breaks Out at Hulk Hogan’s Wedding. Martin Sheen says something about Charlie. Jean-Claude Van Damme -- 4% Tipper. What historial maniac are you test? Your favorite Superbowl foods. and MORE! |- |8 |02/03/2011 |1:52:33 | Pot catapult launches drugs over U.S. Border. Trained Labrador Can Sniff Out Colon Cancer, Researchers Say. Popeye was right: spinach really does boost your muscles. From Jhakai. Woman mails a dog!. 2500 year old beer recipe found. Stephen King’s The Stand Being Developed For The Big Screen. 12 Things You Probably Didn’t Know About The Movie ‘Groundhog Day’. Jersey Shore Beauty Products. ‘Twilight’ Stars Among the Top 40 Money Makers in Hollywood. Farrah Fawcett's red swimsuit on display at Smithsonian. Jennifer Aniston turned down SNL for Friends. tyler warned. And don't forget, it's Therapy Thursdays! |- |9 |02/07/2011 |1:55:39 | We talk a TON about the super bowl, the TMS film prize package. Working Pro Boner. Who sat by Ashton Kutcher in Dallas. Messed up National anthem. Christians protecting Muslims. A bad new Utah bill. How to avoid cancer. O'Really interviewing the president. New law banning farting in public. Gary Moore dies. Shia LaBeoff uses TWO swears. NBC proves themselves wrong. The new Miley tat. Shatner recording a metal album. And much more! |- |10 |02/08/2011 |1:44:00 | Detroit does not want a statue of Robocop statue, beheadings, ladies eating dog food, today show on internet, GoDaddy picks a new babe, Simon Cowell talking smack, Cosmo likes the low neck lines, AOL buys Huffington, Tony Hawk dumping Lhotse, Robot Bands, and MUCHO MOREO! |- |11 |02/09/2011 |1:44:00 | Being popular leads to aggression in kids study says, pregnant women gets medication that could kill her baby, allergies might be good for cancer fighting, abandoned newborn found in southern circus toilet, American's rich were less giving last year, the Palins try and trademark their names, lizard found with a double penis, Harry Baals is not getting his name on stuff, Linsey not gonna get roughed up and taken into custody, mother says she purchased a Dora DVD that turned out to be hard core porn, things that taste like bacon, the burrito, and much more! |- |12 |02/10/2011 |1:56:32 | N/A |- |13 |02/14/2011 |1:48:13 | N/A |- |14 |02/15/2011 |1:30:35 | The Beaver coming soon, video games for girls, british teen dies of kissing, Grammy ratings, condoms on your smartphone, what is your fast food, charley only getting 4 more two and a half men, top ten death threats from Bieber fans, Dark Knight Rising looking awesome, new Spiderman suit and title revealed, Liz Taylor in hospital, and much much more! |- |15 |02/16/2011 |1:53:49 | Scott tells his driveup story, 61 year old gives birth to own grandson, dating site scammers, headless lady and dogs, why parallel universes may exist, Muniz is losing it, Moby is a nice guy, Mickey Rooney might be paranoid, Billy Ray is having second thoughts, fun with grapes, and MORE! |- |16 |02/17/2011 |2:00:52 | Glenn Beck vs Google, Borders going away, researches grow hair on mice, face transplants, wiener on a leash, 10 year old meme, gaga spent three days in a coffin, the new Wonder Woman, Lex back to Smallville, Glee hates Elvis, Disney lays down some smack on Billy Ray, Therapy Thursdays with Wendi, and MUCH MORE! |- |17 |02/21/2011 |1:39:31 | We start things off with our picks for next week's Oscar race! Plus, stump a trek fan, lady suspended to talking to her son who is off to war, Westburo responds to Anonymous, knife inside your head for four years, naked man stealing meat, lady just had a bad headache, man does the dumbest tattoo ever, Liam Neeson doing well, Mexican teen hunger strike, celeb rehab rocker in Utah, James Franco joined twitter, Plaid Stallions and MUCH MORE! |- |18 |02/22/2011 |1:40:37 | Stump a trek fan, kim got vertigo, our second day of oscar picks, we start a new contest where you can win a copy of the LotR Blu-Ray trilogy, Blockbuster up for sale, Discovery launch on thursday, youtube makes you cut yourself, dude names his kid Facebook, dead workers, lady wont leave the toilet, boy has to learn not to play with fire, 10 best directors that never won, charile sheen wants to do a new Major League, Miley gives back, Glenn Beck says more dumb stuff, xray glasses, a new print contest, and much much more! |- |19 |02/23/2011 |1:42:44 | Another stumping of a trek fan, Gadhafi says he aint going down without a fight, cellphones and what they are doing to your head, more Loughner shots, little girls want more in life, Sheen takes seeing jaws very seriously, the post office Steve Carell, Alyssa Milano is having a baby, 20 best Bieber hair remarks on Twitter, Sporks, and MORE! |- |20 |02/24/2011 |1:50:29 | Stump a trek nerd, our final Oscar pics, air pollution is giving you heart attacks, farm raised kids are less sick, 33 things you probably don't know about the Toy Story films, Obama condemns Libyan violence, kid busted for stick figures, funny Clooney comment, Therapy Thursdays with Wendi, the national Hot Dog and Sausage council, and more! |- |21 |02/28/2011 |1:43:17 | It's Oscars time! But not before we try and stump a trek nerd! Randy Jordan joins us for the first half of the show to give the Oscars what-for. The big winners, the hosts, the presenters, the funny bits, the terrible bits, and all about The King's Peach. True Grit loses, but not because it wasn't awesome. Reznor wins! No more batman from Nolan after Rising. Franco was stoned. Anime Eyes did ok. And why not, some late breaking Charlie Sheen news. |- |22 |03/01/2011 |1:40:20 | Human milk ice-cream, the last US WWI vet dies, the are a drillin in the gulf again, RoboCop stature sneak peak, Kids should not tan, auto-tune Carlin, breaking celeb news, feldman is mad, dancing with the stars, Ted Williams gets a show, top crazy Sheen moments, weird web and more! |- |23 |03/02/2011 |1:38:20 | We stump a trek nerd again, Rutgers lets dudes and chicks shack up, a middle school right club is broken up, Jersey congressman defeats the computer, iHop freebies, Jose Padiha taking on Robocop remake, a bunch of Charlie Sheen things, Walken rapping Poker Face, and MUCH more. |- |24 |03/03/2011 |1:46:00 | Take pills to stop Parkinson's, dog eats man's toes, 16 movie posters, shooting donkeys, russian roulette can get you in some trouble, Therapy Thursday, RFK stuff, Serena having trouble, Charlie Sheen is normal after all, Blade Runner coming, Javier Bardem as Gunslinger, and much more! |- |25 |03/07/2011 |1:40:47 | Stump a trek nerd, NASA finds alien life, or did they? Hefty Heart Attack Grill spokesman dies at 29. Southern anti-gay reverend caught masturbating in front of park full of kids. World's largest shark jaws up for sale. Diane Lane to play Martha Kent. Lohan video goes public, Busey says he is praying for Sheen. Phil leaving music. Alice Cooper has words for Lohan. Frank talking prison in Walking Dead. Bay says Transformers 2 sucked. Ebert vs Sheen, and MORE! |- |26 |03/08/2011 |1:32:53 | Fat Tuesday! We talk about a new Cheech and Chong cast. Stump a trek nerd! Obama flip flops. Teens having issues. Space shuttle success! Nevada has bad highschool news. Can't sleep? Blame your computer! Sheen axed officially. Johnny Carson awards! Last Comic Standing looses a nice guy. Christina A selling her Osbourne house. Sheen has a 26 year old daughter. The history of Doughnuts and MORE! |- |27 |03/09/2011 |1:51:33 | Trek nerd stumpage again. Sammy Hagar tells all. Fat Tuesday report. A crap ton of fish die, Tesla getting the new sedan ready to ship. Peanut butter recall for a bunch of states. Cartoon branding affects kids cereal choices. Teacher has a porn past. Mike Starr dies. Tomb Raider making a new boot. Chuck says Rob Lowe could replace Charlie. Insect collectors rejoice! And way more than I can list here. Enjoy! |- |28 |03/10/2011 |1:51:27 | Trek nerd, we award the TMS film fest winner, human penis spines, obesity in Colorado, breast milk icecream is back, therapy thursday, new Palin movie on HBO, Sheen says a half sorry, Chickens can FEEL! Video games segment! And even more! |- |29 |03/14/2011 |1:46:44 | We talk about USA Today, stumping the trek nerd, Japan and this horrible disaster, we talk to a nuclear plant worker in canada about what is going on in Japan, car companies and them shutting down over there, Apple selling 500k iPad 2's over the weekend, AT&T pulling a huge jerk move, MIBIII is crazy town, no A-Team 2, Julia Roberts is all over this dude, Kill Bill star in trouble, the story of the McRunner, and Battle LA is killing it at the box office. |- |30 |03/15/2011 |1:39:58 | Trek nerd, Zune is dead, networks are losing people fast, quakes will just keep coming, get a dog not a treadmill, Atlantis found, Gottfried is a douche, quakes a message from God says Beck, Richard Hatch reports to prison, Finish surprise party, and MORE! |- |31 |03/16/2011 |1:35:05 | Trek nerd, radiation in Japan, depression and dads, chinese man gets a new anus after 55 years, the Lean Cuisine recall, sperm count, Courtney Cox still loves Dave, Enemenmeme's daughter is NOT on twitter, Stiffer is in rehab, Gilbert says he is sorry, the greatest Tracy Morgan picture of all time, and MORE! |- |32 |03/17/2011 |1:56:08 | Trek nerd time, Taylors 17 magazine, Vader vs Jaws, Jon Bon Jovi hates apple, blaming earthquakes on dragon worship, massive pedophile ring busted, BioWare cheating the system, corned beef is fake, Therapy Thursdays with Wendi, Netflix has big plans, Jermaine Jackson tells all, Stiffler headed to another American Pie, Lord of the Dance 3D, Lampoon is in trouble, nose fetishes, and MORE! |- |33 |03/21/2011 |1:44:03 | This episode is "legit"! We talk about our new VS contests rolling out tomorrow. Libya and the stuff that happened over the weekend. Ann Coulter and her radiation is good for you stance. We talk again to someone IN Japan about what's happening over there 2 weeks after the quake. Dude get's a kidney infected with HIV. Cameras roll on The Hobbit. McConaughey takes a pay cut. Feldman's awesome new hair cut. JGL gonna be Alberto Falcone in the new Batman movie. Weird web, emails and MORE! |- |34 |03/22/2011 |1:45:44 | We start our bracketed VS wars! Five questions about attaching Gadhafi. Photos of US soldiers celebrating killed children surface. A followup with Jeff about the state of m]nuclear power. Happy birthday, Twitter. 20 terabytes of tweets. Taco Rage. 30 popular bits of misinformation. Stephen joins us for some comic talk. Sammy Hagar says he was abducted by aliens. Martin Sheen on his son. Miley comes back to Twitter. Does the network want Charlie back? Weird web, your emails and MORE! |- |35 |03/23/2011 |1:34:26 | Scott saw Jackass 3, and was on NSFW again. A new day for the TMS Blood Bath. Facebook is bigger than porn. 92 year old lady shoots a dude for not kissing her. Study says sudden sex can kill you. Nicole has recommentals! Liz Taylor dead, at 79. Stephen King to write some Walking Dead episodes. Stern sues SiriusXM Radio. 80 reasons why Shatner is awesome. And MORE! |- |36 |03/24/2011 |1:44:00 | We talk more about the Blood Bath! Some info on a TMS DC meetup! Glenn Beck's new cable channel, maybe. Japan food bans. Fat people are fatter than they think. 35 strange doritos flavors from around the world. Therapy Thursdays with Wendi! Lady Gaga thinks Rebecca Black is a genius. Liz Taylor outlived her death writer. Lebowski sweater on sale! People of Walmart and MORE! |- |37 |03/28/2011 |1:57:21 | Updates on the Spring Blood Bath. We stump a trek nerd! Utah lawmakers are lame. Ferraro died. Church and fat: Praise the Lard! Amy Adams is your new Lois Lane. Lindsay is now her full name. Oprah gives a kill date for her 25 year old show. Greatest sci-fi dogs of all time, and LOADS more. |- |38 |03/29/2011 |1:43:44 | My weird dream. New blood bath winners. Trek nerd stuff. Simpsons gags being censored in Europe. Love hurts. First artificial leaf. 14 things you don't know about Girl Scout cookies. Brave is coming next year. Katy's boobs are trouble for mom. And MORE! |- |39 |03/30/2011 |1:46:09 | We stump a nerd again, and bring you up to speed on the latest TMS matchups! Abercrombie and Fitch is selling stupid things. A gross thing happened in Utah. Red cross donations for Japan exceed 120 million. Godaddy CEO is under fire. Clooney is gonna spill the beans. Nicole joins us today with some movies! Xmen 4 and 5 are in the works, as is the R rated Deadpool. The 11 worst politicians working today. Alec Baldwin has some serious chest hair action. Batman getting ANOTHER reboot. Weird web, your emails, and MORE! |- |40 |03/31/2011 |1:40:57 | Akbar for the win! Hershey raises prices. Donald Trump is a crazy person. Hugh Jackman waiting for the right guy. Wendi is back with Therapy Thursday. Wonder Woman has more than one set of clothes. Amy Adams quiet about her Lane role. Mad Men delayed until 2012. Mailbag, weird web, and more! |- |41 |04/04/2011 |1:46:33 | We talk about a new Stitcher Contest, and the new Roku app! Plus, trek nerd stumping, the TMS blood bath turns 8, zapping fires with electricity, cell phones making teens very sleepy, gender effecting movie preferences, Obama getting ready to spend a billion on getting to keep his office, some Major Spoilers talk about movies, Charlie Sheen bombing, Snooki speech pissing people off, Cavill getting buff for Superman, Flav is not paying people, and much MUCH more! |- |42 |04/05/2011 |1:47:15 | We hear from Canadian Jeff again about what it means to pump bad water into the ocean. Big Trek Stumping. 3DS talk. TMS Spring Blood Bath 9 kicks off. McDonalds McJob event. Mummies and their hearts. TV ratings are up for dudes. First Contact Day is today. Sheen talks about his tour. Trump pumps his ratings. Arnold gets a trailer. Meatloaf completely loses it. Hover Hands. And MORE! |- |43 |04/06/2011 |1:38:52 | We go to Minnesnowta! Also, we talk a bunch about small cars, the latest Spring Bloodbath, your ashes in vinyl, space junk smacking into stuff, 35,000 dollar dinners, Nicole has more movies for us, Sheen is loved by Cleveland, speakers that make less money than Snooki, this is not porn, and MORE! |- |44 |04/07/2011 |1:50:26 | Svelt! We give away two N'11 tickets to a lucky winner! Trek nerd is back! The blood bath is heating up! Grammys take on a leaner presence. Beck ending his Fox show. White children are going away. Video games! Ibbott bought a 3DS. Wendi is back with Therapy Thursdays! Sofia Vergara and her stooges. Baldwin says 30 rock has one more year in it! Britney Spears seeking acting career. Ray Romano & James Spader joining the cast of the Office for the finale. Weird web and MORE! |- |45 |04/11/2011 |1:42:35 | FBI says there were aliens in Utah in the 40's, China bans scifi time travel, Pringles dude wanted to be buried in a pringles can, teen says she was forced to do something horrible in church, AMC want's healthier movie goers, Stephen comes on again and talks about some upcoming movie projects, Ashley Judd spills the gross beans, Sidney Lumet dies at the age of 86, Mel Gibson gets a little vindication, a great weird web, mailbag and MORE! |- |46 |04/12/2011 |1:43:27 | WInklevoss's lose again, Nick's comic is found after a decade, iSteve book, fat wrists in kids is a bad sign, Wendy's frys are good people think, Dennis Quaid lets it all hang out, Hudgens hates the interenet, Duncan Jones on tap for Wolverine, the tale of Two Brothers, and MORE! |- |47 |04/13/2011 |1:54:51 | Hot Romney on Obama action, where the Space Shuttles are headed, Terry Brandshaw talks about his head butts, 10 lost Ben and Jerry's flavors, the most peaceful states in the union, Nicole is back with some Recomentals, Bradley Cooper to star in the Crow remake, Lautner's best quotes, Sheen got boo'd again, and still want's his job back, Portman gives up wanting to be a vegan, 20 celebs that give music to their movies, and the worst Black redub ever. And loads more! |- |48 |04/14/2011 |1:54:23 | It's Therapy Thursdays again! Plus, a close race in the blood bath, Planned Parenthood is like LensCrafters, Penis Museum gets a human penis, there is anus in your icecream, Sony is getting it's new Bond on, Bieber is NOT meeting with the PM anymore, Bonds is busted, Eddie Murphy is all Shrek'd out, and much much more! |- |49 |04/18/2011 |1:43:42 | My plumbing problems, a portal2 giveaway, stump a trek nerd, TMS Spring Blood Bath continues, Tea Party head sends a horrible email to friends, Japan quake sounds picked up on oceanic microphones, oldest man alive is no longer alive, burning man runs out of a california sex shop, dog bails out Cage, Cyrus says there is no love in America for her, Rourke lays down some smacktalk, Quaid in talks to team up with Sheen, signally the end of mankind. Plus, 7 of the best time machines, and MORE! |- |50 |04/19/2011 |1:45:47 | Winklevoss Twins are at it again, hung-over doctors are more prone to mistakes, live artillery put Scott in a bad place, the new Beetle is bigger, and more manly, the outbreak at the Playboy mansion came from the pool, American Gods coming to HBO, Banned Celebs, Gary Busey is fired, 50 facts about Bill Murray, Shatner Clips, and Anderson Cooper talks smack about Snooki. All that and MORE! |- |51 |04/20/2011 |1:58:25 | Our summer movies of choice, my horrible airport story, 6 year old brings a gun to school and it hurts people, CIA made invisible ink in WW I, American's top ten medications, Busey is voting for TRUMP, Current Geek with Tom Merritt talks about a game played entirely in your URL bar, Doctor Who loses one of the great ones, people want Black dead, Jeff Bridges has a new solo album deal, cell phones are the new skynet, and happy days actors are PISSED! |- |52 |04/21/2011 |2:00:15 | It's Therapy Thursday! That, and Justin Robert Young joins us for a brand new Weird Things segment! Plus: The sites are all down, sleeping air traffic dudes, bombs near Ibbott, GOP lady says sorry, but in a totally dumb way, Xmen trailer hits again, Gaga is weird, and in a fight with Al, Dodgers are in trouble, Hudson says no GhostBusters 3, Starwars Fridays, and MORE! |- |53 |04/25/2011 |1:55:55 | Brian is in Vegas! We talk a bit about that, and the big outage we had over the weekend. Also, Charles Manson has things to say about the sitting president, a new drink will help you lose all that weight, more iPads are surfing the web than Linux machines, gas prices just keep on rising, box office is UP due to dumb kids movies, Mac users are less likely to want a Harley, we chat with cartoonist, Mary Varn, the bed intruder got arrested, Charlie Sheen got dumped, and wants to run for president, Stephen S. comes on and talks movies with us, Price wants to van covers forever, and MUCH more. (Including a terrible Osmonds starwars special.) |- |54 |04/26/2011 |1:41:14 | Ibbott tells some Vegas tales to start us off, and I remind the world about my dead body story. Boyfriend sees something horrible on his webcam, CNN investigates the birther claims, Scientology just got some sweet new studio space, Japan fears suicide rates will increase, Utah and other happy states have hi suicide rates, Lohan news, Schneider get's hitched, Black does not want to be known as the friday girl, Trump says Deniro is stupid, iPad in 1994, and MORE! |- |55 |04/27/2011 |1:51:15 | The release of the Obama birth cert happened today, London thinks they will have a safe wedding, PSN hack might have exposed your credit card, diaper bag thief, a chat with the folks at the TMS DC meetup, Tom Merritt shows up for more geekery, new Terminator movies coming with Arny in them, Lohan has a five year plan, 21 Jump Street movie details, end of the world audio, and MUCH more! |- |56 |04/28/2011 |2:02:06 | Scott talks about Carriers, Romney goofs, Pat Robertson says some really dumb stuff, Trump also says dumb stuff, Wendi joins us for Therapy Thursday, Mike gives us some video game love, Justin Robert Young lays down some weird things, Reese Witherspoon says she did NOT get farted on by a big animail, and MUCH more on this action packed episode of TMS! |- |57 |05/02/2011 |2:00:58 | Hmmm...there MIGHT be the biggest news of the decade on this episode, plus Obama giving hell to ditractors, Glenn Beck hates Glee, PSN restoring service soon, pizza blotting, fat tall dudes are in trouble, MajorSpoilers today, Lorenzo Lamas gets hitched...again, Katy Perry covers Friday, Sheens says he never did Heroin, Bruce and Demi's kid got nabbed for underaged drinking, Tyson tattoo trouble, Fast Five, and MORE! |- |58 |05/03/2011 |1:45:35 | Hackers using Bin Laden to get your goat, how things went down in the big raid, a big gaffe by a news show, Schilling pipes up on the Bin Laden death thing, people are not getting enough boob scans now, mealtimes with kids is a GOOD thing it turns out, dude finally shaves after Bin Laden was captured or killed, Hurt Locker people are doing a new movie, Flavor Flav is in trouble again, Rick Springfield i also in similar trouble, and MORE! |- |59 |05/04/2011 |1:50:15 | Happy Starwars Day! Also, Osama stuff, including Trumps response, some old bush audio, the 9/11 museum, TV ownership and what Nielsen says about it, Nicole's recomentals, Tom Merritt with Current Geek, Rob Lowe and the state of sex tapes, Playboy Playmate found dead after being that way for a year, and MUCH more! |- |60 |05/05/2011 |1:56:53 | Worries over lack of proof in the Bin Laden killing, Palin calls Obama a pussy, Dalai Lama implies that the Bin Laden killing is justified, Sony lets loose some details on the PSN saga, Texas kills a dude with animal drugs, Justin Robert Young joins us for Weird Things, and Wendi is here again for Therapy Thursdays, Kendra farted, Jackie Cooper died, the ultimate celeb road trip, and a dude with a cool 3DS tattoo! |- |61 |05/09/2011 |2:00:34 | Bin Laden death confirmed by Al Qaeda, his wife says they lived in that house for five years, some say the 50 million should go to NY victims, why we keep calling him Obama, and we play a few of them for fun, Stephen S. joins us to talk about a wad of awesome movie news, Sheen to take his one man freakshow over seas, the Beaver is Mel's way out of his hole, celebs who changed their names, and people that are much older than you think. And MUCH MUCH more! |- |62 |05/10/2011 |1:51:18 | Bin Laden's favorite things, his compound as a Counter-Strike map, McDonalds is moderning things up, river is cresting on the Mississippi, MS to acquire Skype, Nick with 3 questions, Whitney Houston in rehab again, Fast Five is cleaning up, Arnold and Maria call it quits after 25 years, Betty White and Bea Aurthur did not get along, and MORE! |- |63 |05/11/2011 |1:54:27 | 100000 facebook apps have been leaking your personal data for years, breast feeding helps kids in life, and we have a med student to help back that up, YouTube gonna double their movie offerings, some Recomentals, Current Geek with Tom, the next Fast and Furious movie is coming, we just know it, Lady Gaga to release music through FarmVille, Pomplamoose did Angry Birds, Rebekka Black needs to worry less, Bieber barfer, and MORE! |- |64 |05/12/2011 |2:11:36 | Scott tells the story of another weird dog following him in the morning, two earthquakes in Spain, Bin Laden pictures leave no doubt for a few senators, his other plans that may have been foiled, mothers of twins live way longer, Super Sherpa strikes again, Wendi joins us again, same with Justin Robert Young, 2 and a half Hugh Grants, Glee does Friday, Fox gives the axe to five primetime shows, and MORE! |- |65 |05/16/2011 |1:50:18 | We chat a bit about Thor, Scott's cop problem, and ibbots trip to see the Cars. Also, Bin Laden's Porn Stash, a horrible crime happened, Huckabee says Trump has what it takes, David's unit is making people mad in Texas, Dumbest Defendant ever, Major Spoilers talk with Stephen, chatting with Ken from The Geek Dad Wired blog about his new book. the return of Celebrity Apprentice, Kutcher joining 2.5 Men, 26 Days Later for PSN, great actors who played crappy villains, Poop my Dad Says is cancelled, and MORE! |- |66 |05/17/2011 |1:42:43 | We talk about breast feeding dolls, Game of Thrones, Trek Nerds, Huckabee, Trump not running for president, the Sahara closing down, Mass people flipping out about the Relaxation Brownie, Nick joines us, as does Chris Renshaw, Flintstones coming to TV in 2013, Depp and the Queen are related, Tom Sizemore is in trouble again, and a LOAD more! |- |67 |05/18/2011 |2:03:03 | Our addiction to goofy girl games on iOS, people want to fire Ronald, Netflix now commands 30% of web traffic now, lots of coffee will help you not have cancer, big border bologna bust, horse herpes, life savings for doomsday, Nicole returns, a current geek article, Arnold's other kids react, Napoleon Dynamite cartoon is greenlit, Sheen borrowed 10 million for who knows why, Armie Hammer to play the lone ranger, and MORE! |- |68 |05/19/2011 |2:14:25 | We give away a N'11 ticket! Scott talks about LA Noir. Osama audio he recorded before his death, the secret service tweets and then untweets, Madof's wine went for a pretty penny, planets are way more numerous than we thought, Wendi is here for another Therapy Thursday, Weird Things with JRY, Grease star on his deathbed, 40 reasons why the world will end Saturday, and the signs of such, and 40 things that will make you all feel OLD! |- |69 |05/23/2011 |1:48:14 | We talk about Brian's scooter story, my hail storm, and Brian finishing Portal 2. Then we talk about judgement day not happening yet, the death of the Macho Man, a dude that can move now after years of being totally paralyzed, German insurance orgies, Disney ride getting a TSA treatment, Major Spoilers time with Stephen, Pirates 4 made an ass load of money, Titanic 3D is coming in 2012, Dunst won something in France, Sarah Palin thinks Arnold is disgusting, Krispy Kreme is making more money than ever, and MORE! |- |70 |05/24/2011 |1:54:47 | Another Game of Thrones update, some followups to Campings end of the world rants, Sony's 171 million dollar problem, man attacks a woman with a pool noodle, why people get zits, red meat gives you bum cancer, my ManGrate chicken, how the Rapture Savage painting was created, Jane Semour has stuff to say, KISS guitarist in the slammer, the new Muppets trailer, Randy was a coffee freak, and WAY more! |- |71 |05/25/2011 |2:00:27 | Happy Towel Day! Also, the Joplin tornados, measles are up in the US this year, Ford making a car seat that can tell if you are having a heart attack, USDA says pinker pork is ok, some netflix recomentals, Current Geek with Tom, Hangover II not looking good, Letterman's notes are tasty, Eddy James Olmos joins the Dexter cast, Tiger wants you to give a million to charity, Jersey Shore has a big fat fight, 25% of wresleters from Mania VII have died, and much more! Special Guest Host, Scott Fletcher in the house! |- |72 |05/26/2011 |1:50:50 | The tornado talk comes up again, Elizabeth Smart has her head on strait while justice is done, Scott likes Swamp People, Loughner is found not ready to stand trial, Russian teen kills herself because of the Rapture crap, Therapy Thursdays with Wendi, Weird Things with Justin Robert Young, Shriver narc'd her husband out, expensive rings, Xmen doing well, Taylor Swift writes music on the can, and MORE! |- |73 |05/30/2011 |2:00:08 | Scott talks about racism and witches at dinner last night, no more food pyramid, Gaza gets a gateway, Italy wants to bust a dude for not predicting earthquakes, Utah gets weirder with the gold and silver stuff, Stephen here again with Major Spoilers talk, Jeff Conaway dies, Jane Seymour backtracks, dude wants to bomb tv station for playing 2 and a half men episodes, Hangover II doing well with the money, and not with critics, Rays apologize for Avril's potty mouth, Aguilera is a huge gaming nerd, some bad singing, and MORE! |- |74 |05/31/2011 |1:48:51 | LA Noire talk, what Scott is still digesting, and more! Married people are no longer the majority in America, GameStop honors decade old pre-orders, dancing at the Jefferson, Nam has a snake problem, Sony Spoof, Nick and Chris join us, Hobbit gets dates and names, Hawkman getting his own movie, Obama got a free copy of The Witcher 2 from Poland, Hot Dog Horrors, and MORE! |- |75 |06/01/2011 |1:51:32 | N/A |- |76 |06/02/2011 |2:10:46 | Newspaper delivery dude story, ibbots travel plan changes are expensive, The Vita news, Denver is full of penis things, cellphone cancer spike not happening, the oscars decided what is or isn't animation, Wendi is back with Therapy Thursdays, and JRY is back with Weird Things, Gaga on top, Cosby show lady died, Hunger Games plan, Marilyn Monroe would be 85, and MORE! |- |77 |06/06/2011 |1:55:27 | Talk a bit about First Class and how Master Chief is a JERK! Plus, Palin and her sense of american history, Kevorkian is dead, Shaq calls it quits, Bounce House goes for a flying lesson, naked dudes jumping in pools, some Major Spoilers, Sinatra took 12 showers a day, Capt. Kirk is scared of space travel, James Arness dies, Where is Gene Hackman? Lost star sued, LaBooooof says stuff about Fox, and Norway has their own Rebekka Black. And MORE! |- |78 |06/07/2011 |1:56:25 | Talking about tweeting like a freak, and Brian has some sad news. Also, recap of all the happenings at WWDC and E3 yesterday, the deal with Weiner texting, 8 reasons to love Green Lantern's movie, the Thriller Jacket up for auction, and MORE! |- |79 |06/08/2011 |1:59:45 | We find out about Nicoles's big project! Also, Nintendo has a new thing, Trump think's Weiner is a psycho, more photos are being held, and more about his porn pen pals, the sun is scary, some recommentals, Tom Merrit with some current geek, Flava Flav did a lot of coke, Nelson owes 500 bucks for drug bust, Human Cent II is really really bad, Kevin Smith gets a new reality series that we care about, Gaga has a rat named Black Jesus, and MORE! |- |80 |06/09/2011 |2:01:02 | Scott tells his dog mating, milk story. Brian shares some local news. Later on, they both measure the distance between their nipples. Also, more Weiner stuff, Michelle Obama appearing on iCarley, National Park giving Palin preferential treatment, protecting your brain with exercise, drinking too much coffee will make you hear things, Therapy Thursdays with Wendi, Weird Things with JRY, Baldwin running for office in NY, Hulk Hogan is pissed, Aronofsky is doing a Noah's Ark movie, and MORE! |- |81 |06/13/2011 |2:04:14 | Vertigo, Nerdtacular, and stuff...oh my. We tough on trying to find Osama's body in the ocean, Starbucks and cameras, Harold Camping has a stroke, Weiner pics continue to surface, as does his plans to take some time out, 3200 body piercings, Chupacabra klled in Mexico, the DC comics thing with Major Spoilers, Russell Crowe in some Twitter trouble, as is Tracy Morgan, what Anne Coulter says about gay kids, MTV cancels Skins, Dane Cook and his dog finding on Twitter, a Mashup and MORE! |- |82 |06/14/2011 |1:29:56 | Randy joins us while we pick teams for N11! Plus, Bachmann is now in the running, Facebook is worth 100 billion dollars, a great sounding Weiner clip, the Heat did NOT win, Avengers gets a promo poster, questions with Nick, checking in with Bronco, Tracy Morgan is more sorry than you thought, 2.99 to watch Friday, KSL kills the Playboy Club, and MORE! |- |83 |06/20/2011 |1:41:51 | We talk a ton about N11, how it went, who we met, and what we think. Plus a few clips from the event as well. Plus, trek nerd stumpage, soap saving lives, KFC doing something dumb in Utah, prehistoric bison, Clemons dies, Flynt wants to put Weiner to work, Sean Bean gets stabbed, Star Wars facts, and unfortunate last films for dead actors. |- |84 |06/21/2011 |1:50:35 | We talk a bit about why my alarm no longer works, among other things. Plus, Ryan Dunn dies, Obama is on twitter for real this time, USA still has it when it comes to super computers, Palin gets trademarked, Nick joins us, so does Stephen, Tone Loc is busted, Hefner's Revenge, Shatner says no to Star Trek 2, and MORE! |- |85 |06/22/2011 |2:04:08 | My walking path lady story, Apple iPhone 5, Hulu getting sold, Rowling about to lay the smack down, 10 things you never wanna hear, Perry uses Tweeeeter, Nicole joins us for Recamentals, Tom joins us for Current Geek, Tracy Morgan is really sorry, Jackson was killed, Dunn's death gets Ebert into some hot water, 51 year old actor marries a 16 year old, and MORE! |- |86 |06/23/2011 |2:17:38 | Big show today! We talk about what the crap Pottermore turned out to be, the Amish Sexter, PopCap is expensive, Chick-Fil-A does not like the gays much, US Air lets a dude ride in a plane in his ladies panties, Wendi is here for Therapy Thursdays, we check in with Nicole, Mark, Marc, and Patrick on the north rim, JRY joins us again for Weird things, Ryan Dunn was super drunk, Tobey is in trouble, John Hughes remembered, Katy Perry used to tape her boobs, and MORE! |- |87 |06/27/2011 |1:38:41 | Lots of talk about Ketchup, kissing kids, painting, and MORE! Plus, TSA is now patting down diaper wearing grandmas, gay pride in NY, Billy The Kid is expensive, women love the horse semen, Stephen stops by with some Major Spoilers, Spader to take the top spot on The Office, Jamie Fox is in Django, Peter Falk dies, and more! |- |88 |06/28/2011 |1:44:43 | Racism, Utah gunman likes Facebook, video games win, anti-groping, a nice way to protect your biking junk, thriller jacket was expensive, Buddy Holly at 12, Hefner has a new lady now, Harper to die on 2.5 men, Hanks says YES to new Toy Story film. |- |89 |07/04/2011 |2:03:17 | Scott recounts his time at the cabin last week, while Brian tells tale of the Anoyatron. Plus, Google+, Hansen busted in undercover sting, Python doing a movie together, Soundgarden back in the garden, Bug Penis is REALLY loud, Harrison Ford thinks LaBeouf is an idiot, MJ gave Aaron Carter coke at age 15, Sheen did steroids on set of Major League, Meyers tries to end it all, and MORE! |- |90 |07/05/2011 |1:37:42 | We recap our 4th of July, play a funny trek song, and talk about 11 amendments that never made it, Fox losing control of its twitter account, Transformers cleaning up at the box office, a body in a pool for almost three days, what your ring finger tells you, Radcliffe and his drinking problem, best movies of 2011 so far, Flynt's daughter is in trouble for grinding, and MUCH more! |- |91 |07/06/2011 |2:11:25 | We talk a mess about leaked Thundercats footage, we test out Google+ Hangouts for reals, tainted sprout seeds, Sony planning on a new PSN design, Twitter value being through the roof, nude mole rats, Tom Merritt, Nicole Spag, LED moons, Rick Springfield is in trouble, Sheen roast is a coming, the money actresses, Walken will play Zeus, and more Game of Thrones talk. |- |92 |07/07/2011 |1:52:28 | Mr Scott Fletcher joins us today! Ibbott is on the road! 25 dumb Tea Party questions for the Twitter Town Hall. Facebook gets all Skypy, Grizzly Bears still a threat, giant Wombat fossil found, surgical implants to get a bomb past the TSA, flying car ready to roll, Port Man's new baby, Harry Peter has campers, James Spader is official now, and LOADS more. |- |93 |07/11/2011 |57:05 | No regular episode today, but instead, we give you the Nerdtacular 2011 game show that we've been promising for so long. :) Enjoy! |- |94 |07/12/2011 |1:38:33 | 16 pound baby born in texas, Betty Ford has died, Obama and the Internets, Smart gets a deal with ABC, Mass Effect movie happening, Major Spoilers, Harry Potter star wants to rap, Black has a new single coming soon, Breast Practices, Not all is well at Archie Comics, Gaga might be dying, and MORE! |- |95 |07/13/2011 |1:57:55 | Google+ is growing and fast, your dog is not as sniffable as you think it is, EA to buy PopCap, huge dust storms to be the norm in the southwest, cutting off stuff with 10 inch wives, Nicole with Recommentals, Tom with Current Geek, Sherwood Shwartz dies, the new Potter movie is super sad, Arnold in a new movie coming out, Kunis is a trek fan, and MORE! |- |96 |07/14/2011 |1:55:31 | The Emmys are in, and we talk about those a bit, plus, food gonna get less fat for kids, no need to remove kids cause they are fat, stinky feet to help prevent malaria deaths, pills found to kick some HIV ass, Wendi is here, so is JRY, Ted Danson to take over CSI, and MORE! |- |97 |07/18/2011 |1:44:54 | Our thoughts on the new HP movie, off-brand video games, and what scott did on his birthday. Plus, Rumsfeld stopped and touched gently by the TSA, The Rock could be your new president, Bachman says CHOOT SPAH, Vegas has sick people, big forks help you eat less, NFL running back running back to Utah to face charges, 10 great Ford moments, Nintendo 3DS has the netflix now, Tone Loc has a big gun, and 10 things you didn't know about Diehard! All that and MORE! |- |98 |07/19/2011 |2:04:14 | Male heart attack victims are weird, Shatner kicked form G+, Borders says bye bye, awful loophole in the justice system. straight man turned away from blood bank because he seemed too gay, Dark Knight rises stuff, the Howling Reborn, The Dark Tower get's smashed, Emma Watson to be a Beauty, Buscemi refuses to fix his teeth, Black has a new single, and MORE! |- |99 |07/20/2011 |1:51:45 | Scott tells the tale of the broken crown, funny Harry Potter protest, Bill Gates says we need a new toilet, women send way more sexts than dudes do, kids are safer with Nanna driving, Current Geek with Tom Merritt, Recommentals with Nicole, Joey has a new song, Spiderman trailer is kind of awesome, Hefner says he dodged a bullet, and MORE! |- |100 |07/21/2011 |2:07:24 | Apple does a new blowout of changes, Bachmann has bad headaches, TSA changing how they see us, Loch Ness has a sister in Alaska, Wendi is here with Therapy Thursdays, and so is JRY with weird things, Comicon stuff, Lost actor and his 16 year old wife, Carter to join cast of Lone Ranger, Zach Braff is NOT gay, and MORE! |- |101 |07-26-2011 |2:09:04 | Ibbott recounts his iPhone in the ocean story, Scott will never eat raw steak again, Norway is still trying to recover from attacks, penis size study is dumb, NFL lockout is OVER, Patrick is getting married, a BIG SDCC'11 wrap-up, Amy Whinehouse is dead, Cavill says new Superman is awesome, 25 men that look like old lesbians, Captain not quite the box office smash we thought, Nevermind photographer wants to recreate his masterwork, and MORE! |- |102 |07-27-2011 |1:57:24 | Wu is in trouble, Miccky D's is getting better at not killing fat kids, self surgery with a butter knife, recommittals, current geek, Winehouse album sales surge, Walking Dead loses a show runner, never seen Hugh naked, and MORE! |- |103 |07/28/2011 |2:07:42 | Scott ate WAY too much food while the family was away. How to stop hiccups, a massive 3DS price drop, Lucas loses his court case, DOS is 30, Disney's house is up for sale, Chicken Nuggets are BAD, Therapy Thursdays, Weird Things, Alex Trebek is a freak, Hefner says his hot ex is lying, and MORE! |- |104 |08/01/2011 |1:54:54 | Scott talks about douches at the movie theater, captain america, Hitler and Lincoln, debt ceiling being raised, IQ and brewer use, Weiner will not dance with the stars, Foxconn robot revolution, Morrissey still hates fast food, Major Spoilers, Winehouse might have died from cold turkey, dudes do NOT have Bieber Fever, new Mister Rogers cartoon, and MORE! |- |105 |08/02/2011 |1:34:59 | We talk about Brian's birthday, black spider men, debt ceiling stuff, colon cleansing, 20 words that need to go, Boba Fett Carbonite Crunch, old men blaming things on satan, lopes to return Idol, buy Smiths house, Shawshank tree is dying, how reality tv is killing scripted tv, and MORE! |- |106 |08/03/2011 |1:55:18 | We help AIE pick what faction to play in Old Republic! Dying from playing Xbox, poor dude lost his head trying out his new hovercraft, beagle gloss in the dark, Matt Damon on teachers, recommittals, Current Geek, Solo on Smurfs, Trek theme park in Jordan, 10 thinks you did not know about Weird Science, Morpheus to play Perry White, and MORE! |- |107 |08/04/2011 |2:23:51 | We chat about the movies this weekend, especially the ones with apes in them, the fake IE story, why the moon is shaped funny, V Tech having issues this morning, teen having a bomb strapped to her neck, Bud getting a new look, splitting atoms at home, Therapy Thursdays, Weird Things, Marg is leaving, Bubba Smith died, and MUCH more! |- |108 |08/08/2011 |1:58:00 | We talk a whole mess about the Apes movie, and why scott saw it twice over the weekend. Also, he is on his own again this week which means he will eat bad, sadly. Also, the effect of the credit rating change the US got over the weekend, teen smoking on the rise again, shark found in New Hampshire, 8 crazy food mascots, Stanos heading to Men anyway, Short Circuit getting a reboot, and 10 things about TOS that you did not know! |- |109 |08/09/2011 |1:42:35 | Kim is gone, and we talk about why that's a problem. We also talk of tea party downgrades, london looting, spermless mosquitoes, men with breasts, mini-skirt mondays, Kanye West goes south, Mad Men finally underway, and MORE! |- |110 |08/10/2011 |1:58:23 | The Superheroes Documentary, wikipedia is too easy to mess with, London rioting updates, Machmann and her horrific Newsweek cover, Apple and Exxon, huge ice chunks, smoking in the morning, recommentals w/ +Nicole Spag , Current Geek w/ +Tom Merritt , Bewitched Reboots, Anne Hathaway dishes on Batman, Kid is busted, Shaq has a nasty tape to protect, and loads more. |- |111 |08/11/2011 |2:22:53 | We have a load of stuff today, not the least of which will be another Therapy Thursday with Wendi Dunford, and a visit by +Justin Young for the Weird Things segment! Plus: A conversation with a wow playing water in a chinese restaurant. Dude shoots his unit off with his wife's pink pistol, 83 year old women getting breast implants, The Facebook Rapture, fried butter on a stick, GI Joe 2, the aftermath of Jason Voorhees, the new SpreadEagle movie, Black gets out of school, and MORE! |- |112 |08/15/2011 |1:45:49 | I talk about rude people at pawn shops, and then: Drunk dudes peeing on stuff, anti-gay politician gets busted trying to get all gay in this hizzouse, Bert and Ernie are not what people think, 10 of the most hated people in the US, funeral for dude in a chimney, new Austin Powers, Lego Arrestled Development, Apes rocks the boxoffice...again, and MUCH more! |- |113 |08/16/2011 |1:53:43 | We talk about the troubles of having daughters. And, we tackle fish kill probes, Madoff's wife finally gets the hint, a drug that could kill anything, iPad 3 was cancelled why again, Conan the Barbarian reviews are trickling in, 16 things to never microwave, TLC cancels Kate + 8, and MORE! Join me and +Brian Ibbott another dose of morning frogpantery. |- |114 |08/17/2012 |2:05:20 | On today's entry, we'll chat about PS3 price cuts, 10 animals that bleed blue, Jersey Shore branding problems, addiction is a brain disease, nice people earn less, Arrested Development movie news, silences, white people rapping, Glee 3D tanks, 10 thinks you did NOT know about The Fly, and MORE! |- |115 |08/18/2011 |1:59:47 | Well of course Wendi is back with Therapy Thursdays, along with Justin Robert Young with his take on Weird Things, plus a 600,000 dollar burrito, the trouble with Twins, Tampa is feeling grateful right now, a mom and her bacteria, lost Dr. Seuss stories, The Trek Nerd, Depardieu pees on a plane, box office doing well despite crappy economy, and how the weekend movies are looking! And MORE! |- |116 |08/23/2011 |1:48:44 | Today we tackle stuff like Scott and his spit on a stranger story, pets having plastic surgery, sexting ring busted, midget football under fire, sex appeal and the way you hold your neck, our Fitness Geek returns, a new Blade Runner in the works, Smell-o-vision, Burt has money problems, Winslet saves the day, and MORE! |- |117 |08/24/2011 |1:58:47 | Today, we get a visit from +Tom Merritt & +Nicole Spag, plus earthquake talk, thirsty kids stuck in chimneys, accidentally removing a penis is a bad idea, Whinehouse update, the Smiths are alright, Disney says fert to Marvel, and Megan Fox says goodbye to Monroe! AND MORE! |- |118 |08/25/2011 |2:09:34 | A whole different kind of Jobs loss today, snake couple faces prison, the penis doctor won, screw you, GameStop, Walk of Fame for reality stars, Carrie Fisher eyes her golden bikini again, odd celeb hobbies, and 20 ways to feel older! All that plus Wendi and +Justin Young! |- |119 |08/29/2011 |1:55:52 | Can't avoid chatting about Irene a bit to start things off, snake couple going to jail, The Wahlbergers, hidden images in logos, bee stings are on the rise, VMA's, reality and the walk of fame, new Flatliners coming, odd celeb hobbies, Tron is getting a divorce, Chase on Fletch, and much more! |- |120 |08/30/2011 |1:46:00 | We do an update with the fitness geek, Bachmann's message about god and hurricanes, Sebastian Bach loses all his stuff, Warren Jeffs is in a coma, eye socket impaling, Matthew Fox is a scoundrel, Courtney Stodden does not get twitter, Brad Pitt is a hero, Austin Powers actor is in serious trouble, and MORE! |- |121 |08/31/2011 |1:52:31 | We hit hard-hitting stuff like, why we might finally start watching Sons of Anarchy, Irene power outages, space station news, Bachmann and why she's not gonna work out, newborn rate news, Kim K song SUCKS, Bieber and his crash, Ed "'Neil gets his due, porn ends, and MUCH more. Tom and Nicole are here too! |- |122 |09/01/2011 |1:59:01 | Do Sex game, buying wooden iPads, 12 movie titles that mean something else, Chaz Bono stuff, Steven Seagal is busted, Sherlock does Snape, Number one issue hits DC, Ironman is having a baby, Lautner says its all about character, plus Therapy Thursday with Wendi, and Weird Things with +Justin Young ! And MORE! |- |123 |09/05/2011 |1:26:22 | Burning Man happened, missing guns, shark bites are scary, 12 McDonalds menu items that did NOT succeed at all, brain facts, dumbest headline of the day, Boxoffice numbers, Billie Joe booted off a plane, LaToya with nail trouble, Eddie Murphy making a come back, Major Spoilers time, and MUCH more! |- |124 |09/06/2011 |1:39:39 | Farting lady at IKEA, space junk is a problem, Apple is tightening up after a big leak, worst songs of the 90's, choking on your flight meal, 150 kids for one dude, Lauren Bush Lauren, Madonna still sings, Chaz wants a penis, and MORE! |- |125 |09/07/2011 |1:47:53 | Why online passes are dumb, Texas fires, 21ft crocs, choking on dinner, 150 offspring, Beetlejuice getting a remake, Murphy official for Oscars 2012, AMH arrested, 20 worst lines in movie history, and MORE! Plus, visits from Tom Merritt & Nicole Spag! |- |126 |09/08/2011 |1:50:09 | Talking why people love a good conspiracy theory with Therapy Thurday's Wendi Dunford! Plus, Diablo III invites, the mystery peanut, XXX domains are live, Gumby robs a store, Futurama finale sounds fantastic, Reese Witherspoon gets hit by an old lady, +Justin Young will be joining us, and MORE! |- |127 |09/12/2011 |1:33:06 | We tackle some thoughts about the ten year anniversary of 9-11, a couple of plane scares yesterday, GOP debates in 45 seconds, dying from hot beef fat injections to the face, Max Payne 3 is expensive, mysterious grey blobs, sad Spartacus news, Contagion did well, Cliff Robertson is no more, movies named for dude bits, and MORE! |- |128 |09/13/2011 |1:39:34 | We chat it up live about super earths, spongebob in hot water, orangutan gets no more smokes, gamestop taking your phone in trade, 20 new grandpa naming trends, point break getting a remake, Carrie Fisher facts, dead man in a hot tub, our fitness geek, and MORE! |- |129 |09/14/2011 |1:42:49 | Video games are getting the breaks, Contagion plausible, six inch what in my what, Tyler Perry is rich, Houston to be in a movie, Game of Thrones accident, +Tom Merritt & +Nicole Spag and MORE! |- |130 |09/15/2011 |1:55:03 | Teen faking cancer for cash, video games are crazy subsidized, could contagion happen, Palin is said to be quite the party animal, Cage and his fudge sickle eating intruder, Scarlett lets it all hang out, and MORE! Therapy Thursdays with Wendi, as well as a visit from Justin Young ! |- |131 |09/19/2011 |1:40:05 | Real life weekend at Burnie's, Pat Robertson is heartless, Superman Burgler found, dude keeps arm in the air for 38 years, our Emmy wrapup, Sheen goes nice, Frances Bay dies, dude from the Room does a web series, the worst comic book covers ever, +Stephen Schleicher is here, and MORE! |- |132 |09/20/2011 |1:40:25 | More thoughts on the netflix thing, CBS is pretending they are already dead, things that apple is worth more than, 12 celebs that have killed before, Baldwin and his story, Travolta's car is missing, Fitness Geek, and MORE! |- |133 |09/22/2011 |2:03:34 | Rick Perry goes all Armageddon on us with his new ad campaign, mom killed over Lavigne tickets, craziest headline ever, Ziggy creator died, Cable Guy ain't got nothing on his real life counterpart, Dinklage and next season, REM calls it quits, is Nick Cage a vampire, Wendy with Therapy Thursday,and +Justin Young joins us for Weird Things! All that and more! |- |134 |09/26/2011 |1:58:18 | Scott recounts the big dance Saturday night, moms are pissed about ice-cream, one man and his bucket of urine, Rick Perry is sleepy, Amazon tablet this week, hair loss is tied to something new, Dorito man dies, Abduction is bad, Lion King is king again, Jim Henson, and MORE! |- |135 |09/27/2011 |1:29:56 | More weird regional live food tasting, the kitty story, the Utah Undies Run, 6 laws you already broke, family dinner helps teens not be lame, 18 REALLY offensive food products, Gary Busey and Ted Haggard, Fitness Geek, Spears in Trouble, lesbians on a plane, too loud for his own good, and MORE! |- |136 |09/28/2011 |1:43:45 | More food testing this morning, the Amazon thing, cantaloupe death on the rise, pork with what in it?, dinner is good for kids, Busey and Haggard, Rooney retires, Jackson before death, and MORE! Did I mention that we should be hearing from +Nicole Spag & +Tom Merritt today? Well, we should! |- |136b |9/29/2011 |1:09:34 |The Morning Stream A LOOK BACK! No live show today, but instead a fun look back at TMS of old! Thx to Rob from Chicago and Ibbott for putting this together! |- |137 |10/03/2011 |1:54:11 | More exotic crappy food testing, Scott tells the tale of last week, Occupy Wall Street, man drops daughter, Twitter tracks our happiness, more money for seeing 3D movies, the Uniboob, 12 things about Waldo, Arrested Development coming BACK, Gene Simmons ties the knot, Kutcher and Moore call it quits, Russell to replace Costner, Groundhog Day, and MORE! (+Stephen Schleicher will be here as well for Major Spoilers!) |- |138 |10/04/2011 |1:42:19 | We do some more weird food testing, Apple's big day, and our predictions, coffee powered car is fast, Ken Burns is the man, Ozone hole!!!, microbe that turns your pee to rocket fuel, Fitness Geek, Spock says he is through, who wants Arrested Development, Tone Loc is funky cold guilty, Madonna at the Superbowl, and the return of the potential wardrobe malfunction, and MORE! |- |139 |10/05/2011 |1:46:38 | More Canadian and Irish food testing, brian tells us about his physical, iPhone 4s is a thing, breast implants save, listeria still a threat, Occupy more cities, vocal hemorrhage, FOX needs money for The Simpsons, Jenna Fischer has a kid, NBC hates Playboy bunnies, and visits from +Nicole Spag & +Tom Merritt! |- |140 |10/06/2011 |2:01:26 | We talk about the Steve Jobs legacy, and a few personal notes in that regard, more food testing, MS bringing TV to Xbox, the Broken Penis syndrome, the poverty muppet, Therapy Thursday, and a visit from Weirdthingsdotcom's own +Justin Young! |- |141 |10/10/2011 |1:46:05 | iPhone 4s coming, 6 frogpants shows, Netflix changes their minds...again, suing over bad trailers, Romney gets support from the front runners, We Built This City sucks, The Simpsons survive another day, I Do for the 3rd time, Weezer loses a friend, pooping on a police car, and MORE! |- |142 |10/11/2011 |1:51:08 | Apocolypto, GEEX, Dr Pepper dude campain, the breast milk, bleach fight, oldest car on sale, Real Steel does well, Sony gets the Jobs deal, excited announcers at the wrong time, Fonz mo-mo is up for auction, and MORE! |- |143 |10/12/2011 |1:46:49 | We try some weird out of country candy, the rapture is back, DC threat thwarted, pot in the brownies, old car again, zombie movie gets raided, other zombie movie gets hurt, Bardem confirms bond role, Austin Powers villain kills again, and MUCHO more. |- |144 |10/17/2011 |1:53:44 | iPhone 4s, Brian's time in SLC, Real Steel, more food testing, bad crash at the IndyCar finale, pot smoking, Google is a Buzzkiller, Paula Deen is hot, Real Steal did well, Qunito qomes out, no more Angels, Fred Durst has a TV show, and MORE! |- |145 |10/18/2011 |1:38:03 | Sesame Street invaded by porn, Family lost in a corn maze, Herman Cain imagines, pot should be legal according to half of us, teen agression tied to swearing, Walking Dead records, Statham in Transformers, Arnold in his new film, Nazi Pope, and MORE! |- |146 |10/19/2011 |1:59:10 | Scott's eyes and his display, more food, pot is ok, swearing on TV, 6 mind blowing space discoveries, eating light bulbs, Jane is Addicted again, and I am NOT 40! All that and more! Did I mention the tripple threat of Nicole Spag Tom Merritt & Justin Young ?? |- |147 |10/20/2011 |1:00:44 |Special! Our special GEEX panel, while Scott is out of town! Enjoy! |- |148 |10/24/2011 |1:45:04 | We get all up in your grill about Blizzcon, more food testing, shark patrols, Perry and birthers, Camping got it wrong...again, 6 dumb things movies taught us, Lennon's tooth, Zombieland as a TV show, Madonna needs to help her brother, Two and a Half Men goes half again, and MORE! |- |149 |10/25/2011 |1:30:30 | Rag is hard, tasting is good, fitness is hard, Netflix in the UK, Obama follows through on Bush promises, McRib is back, Utah trainer gains weight, Darrell Hammond did some hard drugs, Zombieland is going to tv, and way way more. |- |150 |10/26/2011 |1:37:49 | Desk problems, TSA tries to be funny, the Shithead song, Gadhafi buried, nuke goes bye bye, the germiest places in america, Lohan in Playboy, 10 celebs that married young people, Rooney in hospital, Recommittals, Current Geek, and MORE! |- |151 |10/27/2011 |1:58:35 | Nokia Keynotes are weird, more food testing, Utah mom sells daughters virginity, dentist wants to buy your candy, big nuke goes away, NBC gonna do the whitehouse big time, Winehouse drank a lot, Tyler doing find after fall in tub, and MORE! Wendi will be here for Therapy Thursday, and +Justin Young as well! He has weird things to talk about no doubt. :) |- |152 |10/31/2011 |''1:35:00'' | Halloween musings, more food testing, dentist plans halloween candy buy back, man steals a sandwich, FBI sees the Juggalos as a threat, Gaga and halloween, Puss is tops, In Living Color living in color again soon, Gaga in Lettuce, and MUCH more! |- |153 |11/01/2011 |''1:30:00'' | McRibb facts, Disney is in big with Amazon, 7 billion people, frankenstein mosquitoes, FDA and black licorice, 2 headed snakes, swift and her naked truth, rowling and who she almost killed off, Henry Cavil is ripped, and MORE! |- |154 |11/02/2011 |1:46:09 | Uncharted 3, ER trouble, painkiller overdoses on the rise, Movember is on the rise, cow pee is good, 2 headed snakes are scary, Bieber says no to out of wedlock baby siring, Johansson breaks her silence, Current Geek, Recommentals, and MORE! |- |155 |11/03/2011 |1:45:37 | Some followup on cow pee drinks in india, prehistoric squirrels, hand transplants, zombie worms, short celeb marriages, Bubba Smith cause of death, Therapy Thursday, and Weird Things with +Justin Young and MORE! |- |156 |11/07/2011 |''1:49:00'' | On tap today, Dahmer hero is now a zero, quakes are rough on human life, smoking is the gateway drug for real this time, listeria outbreak worst since 1924, Rooney checks out, Bieber says he will do a DNA test, GWAR looses one of their own, William Hung is Officer Hung now, and a visit from MajorSpoilers! |- |157 |11/08/2011 |1:27:02 | This episode of TMS might just be classified as Redonkulous. Bullying is ok in Michigan, dude got way too upset about his Star Wars figures, BK in Japan is crazy, mild burns are fixed with a little yellow mustard, Die Hard needs a boy, X-Men 2nd class underway, Lohan issue on stands just in time for Christmas, Kelly smashed her head open, and MORE! |- |158 |11/09/2011 | | American Horror Story report, Herman Cain has some funny ideas, stroke to gay in seconds, Jackson's doctor is guilty, mustard burns, Ratner is fired, heavy hearts for Heavy D, DiCaprio wears a dress, Osbourne smacks ye olde head, and MORE! Also, a bit of ye olde Current Geek with Tom Merritt to boot! |- |159 |11/10/2011 | | Bill Keane is gone, Sodium in your diet is not that bad after all, Perry still sounds drunk, vodka soaked something something, Murphy out in wake of Ratner quiting, Kutcher supports Paterno, Jacobs makes ad that turns heads, Clooney lost his yehaw on a rope, Therapy Thursday, and a Visit from Justing Robert Young! And more. And perhaps, even more. |- |160 |11/14/2011 | | Some Skyrim talk, food testing, Trek nerdery, Occupy Salt Lake is weird, Colorado connection to not be proud of, McRib lawsuit, more porn stars should do children's readings, Stern might have talent, Frank Miller does not like the Occupy movement at all, Major Spoilers is here, and MORE! |- |161 |11/15/2011 | | Dying highschool friends, parenthood is good, trek goodness, Riker week continues, Dukes connection, Machmann says China has it goin on, religion prevents depression, is cheese better than butter, teeth cleanings cut your heart attack risks, Community is toast, Pitts says no more after 50, Doctor Who is film bound, the Fitness Geek, and MORE! |- |162 |11/16/2011 | | Skyrim is crazy, Lego Movies revisited, Riker week continues, Kotex recalled, video games are like gambling, we need space men, teeth are cool, Mad Men and Old Men, People screws up over time, The Situation sues, Bieber is out of the hot water for now, and Tom Merritt day! |- |163 |11/17/2011 |1:52:24 | Vegemite clarification, Riker Week ends, dreaming about a song for days, man calls 911 over and over about his iPhone not working, PETA is pissed at Mario, Pilot locked in a bathroom, fat kids and what they can do about it, South Park is not going anywhere, People magazine and sexy, Bieber's lady might be lying afterall, Therapy Thursdays, Justing Roberting Younging will be here, and MORE! |- |BONUS |11/24/2011 |46:06 |The TMS Thanksgiving Clip Show! |- |164 |11/28/2011 |1:49:20 | We are back! Chatting it up about a hot new Frogpants show, the Coverathon, football, pepper spray in walmart, Utah man busted for porn on a plane, Gummy Bears that will make you high, Buzz in the bum, uninal video games, and MORE! |- |165 |11/29/2011 | | Number one spot in seconds flat, Kinect 2 reads lips, Utah dude says he did not watch porn on plane, gummies to party by, cyber monday records, Tobey says uncle, Mifflin paper coming your way, the Fitness Geek, Trek Trivia, and MORE! |- |166 |11/30/2011 |1:37:08 | Kitt Katt notes, lactic acid, dog loss, Cain main drop out, soccer balls and memory loss, morning snacking could be killing you, wifi kills your swimmers, Patrice O'Neal, Jacksons Dr gets the boot, Costello says don't by my album, TLC on virgins, Current Geek, and MORE!!! |- |167 |12/01/2011 |1:43:08 | Ketchup, Kittkat news again, imprisoned on a Scientology cruise, GamePro is no more, Worms in space, Harry Potter land, Wyclef Jean is a con artist, Renner on Bourne, Therapy Thursday, and Weird Things! AND MORE! |- |168 |12/05/2011 | | Muppets, getting shape, the Nook, trolls, the real ABC, Cain is out, UofU is number one, worlds largest beetle, man shot by his dog, Deliverance delivers another actor, breaking dawn continues to pwn, church just aint the same, wanna smell like JWoww, Major Spoilers visit, and MORE! |- |169 |12/06/2011 | | Green lasers, NASA finds a place for us all to live, sexting is not all that popular afterall, real life Jurassic Park, Muppets are Communist, Modonna doing Super Bowl, 8 terrible holiday movies, Larry King wants to be frozen, Fitness geek, and MORE! |- |170 |12/07/2011 |1:32:26 | Pokemon correction, US presidents live a long ass time, Vermont is tops in US health, XXX domains are go, Baldwin tossed off a plane, 8 terrible movies, Cruise pays for fans, sucking face in Utah, and MORE! |- |171 |12/08/2011 |1:49:09 | Miyamoto, say it ain't so, Rick Perry made us sad today, cereal is FULL of sugar and other surprises, FDA says it's ok to get drunk, goodbye Harry Morgan, Alec Baldwin left twitter, Guns & Roses and others enter the hall of fame, Therapy Thursday, and Justin Robert Young is here! |- |172 |12/12/2011 |1:48:48 | Charity, Muppets, all nighters, VGA's happened, Cookie Dough can kill you, should nuns be on the pill, Lohan got her purse back, Fear Factor is gross again, box office suckin it, faces of Star Trek, awkward stock photos, and Major Spoilers to boot! |- |173 |12/13/2011 |1:33:05 | Yelling penis in Walmart, RaG is dead, Mitt Romney pooped in a bucket, stealing christmas, dumb study of the week, God is saving the Broncos, Perry and his gay thing, MiB3 gets a trailer, Snoop lights it up, Duty makes Money, the Fitness Geek and MORE! |- |174 |12/14/2011 |1:42:37 | ToR Time, no more TV late at night, Bronco power, Chick-fil-A employees are jerks, driver got way too many texts, the year in banning, weird fatwas, Tony Bennett likes nude Gaga, TV commercial volume changes, Current Geek with Tom, Recomentals, and MORE! |- |175 |12/15/2011 | | Driving with frosted windows, Cheech and Busey up to no good, more on Tim Tebow, teen drinking and smoking at a 30 year low, zombie dog, masks are stupid on kids, Matt on why he's not in the next Bourne movie, Paramount changes its logo again, Therapy Thursday, RJY and MORE! |- |176 |12/19/2011 |1:42:53 | Kids and Beavis, big bag of jerky, Perry the Beard Tugger, the Dear Leader is no more, xmas trees can make you sick, loud xmas toys are bad for your kids, dude assaults people with light saber, bad boxoffice again, Brad Pitts house is SOLD, Bieber and Claus, Major Spoilers and MORE! |- |177 |12/20/2011 |1:29:17 | PEZ is the gift that keeps on giving, christmas plans, Kim Jong The Second, noisy toys are bad, Great Successor, Americans get arrested, Punk'd coming back, Pitts house, Lohan breaking records, and Creepy Santa photos! All that and our fitness geek for our last pre-christmas episode! |- |178 |12/26/2011 |1:48:29 | Siri Stories, Ghost Proto, Christmas and how it went, Stump a STAR WARS geek, man as doctor, Palin says it's not too late, Trump says bye-bye, comet through the sun, Blair Which Pot Project, Bill shreds Ghost Busters script, De Niro a father again, Wolverine gets you in jail, defending Comic Sans, and MORE! |- |179 |12/27/2011 |1:27:53 | A windex on your skin update, how bad is the Star Wars holiday special, He-Man says hey, North Korea already doing better, swine flu is back, 29th is dump GoDaddy day, shoplifting is still a thing, Van Halen is back at it, O'Connor ends marriage already, vegan black metal, The FItness Geek, and MORE! |- |180 |12/28/2011 |1:32:01 | Taking comics personally, 2011 political fumbles, creating deadly viruses, condoms on the set, man misses death by satellite, SNL writer dies, Heavy D flew too much, Sandusky wants to do Oprah, Fresh Prince in trouble with mom, Recommentals, Current Geek, and MORE! |- |181 |12/29/2011 | | Mario Kart Heaven, Oprah has a new show, getting fat bad for health, risk of falling, satellite nearly kills a dude, SOPA people download torrents, Katy Perry and Russell on the splits, Cheetah the chimp may not be dead, Forrest Gump is IN, Therapy Thursday, JRY, and MORE! |- |182 |01/02/2012 |1:37:40 | New years and how that all went down, kimchee, blue shells, TSA can't dress up, a SOPA pull out, new years REVOLUTIONS, you brain still works after you get it cut off, twins in two years, O'Connor blames marriage on crack, Perry and Brand divorce, 11 great movies you missed, Major Spoilers, and MORE! Welcome to 2012, suckers! |- |183 |01/03/2012 |1:32:02 | LoTR's holds up yo, a face for radio, trek nerd is back, pulling kids from the river, happy b-day Commodore, trees prevent robberies, Murdoch joins twitter, vader died, Snoop wins The Price is Right, 52 movies we all wanna see in 2012, Perlman owns hollywood, Fast Five was Fast pirated, Fitness Geek, and MORE! |- |184 |01/04/2012 | | Camping on Camping LoTR's holds up yo, a face for radio, trek nerd is back, pulling kids from the river, happy b-day Commodore, trees prevent robberies, Murdoch joins twitter, vader died, Snoop wins The Price is Right, 52 movies we all wanna see in 2012, Perlman owns hollywood, Fast Five was Fast pirated, Fitness Geek, and MORE! |- |185 |01/05/2012 |1:39:07 | She HAD a lot of choooot-spah! "The gays" set the record straight, where bees go, the things Mtn Dew can dissolve, shopper tries to use a million dollar bill, 12 things that will cost more in 2012, expensive fake swords, Camping is an idiot, the Simpsons were right, Arnold is wearing his ring again, who will play Elton John, Arnold is a angle, Recomentals, and TOM MERRITT are all here! |- |186 |01/09/2012 |1:39:09 | A Micro What? The baby happened, head to the door, CES week, Colorado steamy photos, Papa John is a racist, Perry wants troops back in Iraq, Xbox and PS4 rumors, cross-dressing actors, Webster loses his house, dying at 111 years old, Chaz saving up for a sweet penis, album covers minus the dead guys, Major Spoilers, Mailbag Mondays, and MORE! |- |187 |01/10/2012 | | Vampires are gross What people do while listening to this show, trek nerd, Blitzer is a little creepy, penis tattoo has unforeseen side effects, Warren Jeffs is messing around on the phones, eating healthy helps kids (duh), 20 worst songs of the 90's, the name of the Star Wars TV show, proper Bruce Almighty sequel in the works, the real deal on Micro Penises, Fitness Geek, and Twilight girl goes WAY too far! And MORE! |- |188 |01/11/2012 |1:38:02 | A big bowl of cat what? Which would you rather do questions, IS IS, Trek Nerd, SLC is sooooo gay, Halo appears in Colorado, no lung problems for pot lovers, Fox getting all animated this year, Betty White get's Punk'd, new Police Academy coming, live action Pinocchio, Paul's new album name is crazy dumb, Nicole's Recomentals, REAL fast food, and MORE! |- |189 |01/12/2012 |1:59:42 | Cheating at real life Cleaning windows to TMS, our final report from CES, ripping off artists is not cool on facebook, the dark side of the other C word, Trek Nerd, Fox commenters are the worst about Twinkies, people who cheat cheat more, Katy Perry and Tim Tebow, Rosie O kills things, Therapy Thursday, JRY, and MORE! |- |190 |01/16/2012 |1:49:01 | The Golden Glo…zzzzzzzz… Hunan Express, having 6 kids, Lord of the Watching, Rick Perry continues to say dumb stuff, Huntsman is OUT, SOPA on the shelf, Facebook after you die, the Globes, Major Spoilers, dead horse naked lady, a different take on the Christian Tebow thing, and a visit from Andrew Maine! And MORE! |- |191 |01/17/2012 |1:37:29 | Bring me a whopper! Pooping man at Walmart, making radar work with TMS, headphone wearing dead people on the rise, Burger King tries to deliver, the world's tiniest ear, the Peralta Reality Show, Contraband at the movies, Game of Thones has a hot date, Rosie O is a murder of endangered fish, Batman villains you will never see in the movies, Swedish idol, Fitness Geek, and Dumb Running Sonic! All that and more! |- |192 |01/18/2012 |1:41:09 | Sopa on a Ropa Palm Pilots, SOPA day, PIPA day, Kingdoms is pretty awesome, Dunaway is a freak, losing 40lbs, lady wanted crack, 13 times is a lot, sex or nuggets, laughing in baggage claim, Paula Deen gets a double whammy, Vinny has a self help book, Gervais says he is so done with the Globes, Modern Family is in trouble, Tom Merritt with Current Geek, Recommentals, how many Danzigs, and MORE! |- |193 |01/19/2012 |1:55:53 | You can eat rice! The iTouch and why it needs to go away, 6 tacos in a parking lot, warehouse listeners, RIAA VP is a serious jerk, TSA searched two really old ladies, Locklear is busted, doctors that listen, Starwars show is further along than you think, Lucas to retire, Wahlberg said a bad thing, Therapy Thursday, JRY and MORE! |- |194 |01/23/2012 |1:38:23 | Uncooked Bacon Our poor Niners, Two more Towers, Schilling interview, Paterno dead, Dodd is bribing, you can't be the cougars, junk food at school is not making kids fat, dude marries dead girlfriend, OJ is Khloe's dad, Underworld is OVER doing it, Tracy Morgan rushed to hospital in SLC, Major Spoilers, David Bowie doing normal stuff, and Mailbag Mondays! |- |195 |01/24/2012 |1:48:01 | Happy birthday to us Ibbott is sick, Laim does Sean, Golden Girl correction, Fletcher tribute, Chris Dodd is a fraud, nail to the brain, OSCAR time is upon us, and we weigh in with our picks and guesses, another bad taco story, Recommentals, Current Geek, and lady in a tub! All that and more awaits! |- |196 |01/25/2012 |2:07:57 | Eat More Tacos Chillaxing needs to go, Golden Girl clarification again, Forrest Forrest, taco comments, Netflix says no to video games, artificial testicles, 10 worst movies of the year, Demi Moore huffed her way to the ER, the Winklevoss dude is busted, Therapy Thursday, and Justin Philbert Young is here! (With a surprise visit from Brian Brushwood!) |- |197 |01/30/2012 |1:31:10 | Stein full of Donkey something… An old lady voice, Scott is Mr Mom again, Ibbott and his time in Austin, getting over bad car accidents, dragging a kid behind a car is not cool, eye's taste like oysters, testicular zapping, lego man in space, Paula Deen chowing down again, Epstein died, Python returning in Scifi film, Fear Factor is gross, Andre The Giant sings, worst song ever, Major Spoilers, Drunk Swanson, MailBagMondays, and MORE! |- |198 |01/31/2012 |1:35:32 | Digging up Marilyn Monroe The multipoo, George on Trek, British think they are funny on twitter, WikiLeaks founder playing himself on The Simpsons, Spam tied to risks, car chase ends in dude's bed, Seinfeld actor dead, 9 movies from Sundance that you gotta see, NBC pulls the plug on donkey seamen, cast is confirmed for AD, Fitness Geek, and dumb Facebook people. |- |199 |02/01/2012 |1:29:37 | A spash of Old Spock Farting UPS men, more towells go missing, Newt sued for using Eye of the Tiger, Gary Glitter makes a lot of money, paper clip dentist, Android means more than you think, Lana Del Ray hates WoW, Miley broke her bum, Avery Brooks went all glub glub, Recomentals with Nicole, and Corporate Twits! And MORE! |- |200 |02/02/2012 |1:56:23 | Florida’s Ape Kingdom! A long look in the 'meer', we help people, it is NOT Mick Romney, no more pink goo for McDonalds, women all eat the same, Taco Bell has food poisoning again, hotel worker responds to missing towells, really mean reviews of Lana Del Rey, Drug Improvement, Therapy Thursday, Justin Robert Young, and MORE! |- |201 |02/06/2012 |1:36:54 | Jaggy Bluritude! Minecraft videos, changing your twitter name, Superbowl happened, government seizes 307 domains violating NFL copyrights, the Pats and their weird menu, we found Tatooine, Harrison Ford in talks to be in a new Blade Runner movie, Kristofferson's son is a beast, Half Time Show Bird, Snooki peed all over the place, worst trailer ever ever ever, Major Spoilers, Ross Kemp Folded, and MORE! |- |202 |02/07/2012 |1:50:19 | The Smokesman for the Cherriff Some head coach followup, vertigo one year later, League of Legends player checks out of this mortal coil, tased at McDonalds, former JFK intern recounts affair, new Trek series might actually happen, Threes Company feud laid to rest, CSI wife says her husband is a fake, Lost in Space loses another, Joan Rivers and her HUNDREDS of surgeries, Fitness Geek, and Justin Robert Young! And MORE! |- |203 |02/08/2012 |1:34:29 | Trump a Tech Nerd UPS guy came by again, minus his usual “package”, Prop 8 is no more, for now, the last WW! vet has died, Madonna’s satanic ritual, best original song getting the boot, NBC is sorry for the bird, new Spiderman trailer is kind of awesome, Nicole with Recommentals, Tom Merritt with Current Geek, and people sleeping in weird places! |- |204 |02/09/2012 |1:40:01 | A cold water balloon Running with TMS in your ears, purple Squirrels, Path says sorry, stabbing your brother over a brownie, Busey is out of cash, Arnold and Sly are in the Tomb, Connolly joins Hobbit Cast, Therapy Thursday, and T-Rex trying really hard! |- |205 |02/13/2012 |1:41:30 | Up The Long Ladder Scott has an MMO problem, kid does not know the meaning of the words black man, who is Paul, Grammys happened, Santorum does not think women are good enough, Palin is the new Dr. Seuss, Houston we have a problem, Tony Bennett and drugs, Jar Jar Binks even knows he sucks, Space 2099 coming back, Major Spoilers, Ghetto Hikes, and Mail Bag Mondays! |- |206 |02/14/2012 |1:45:38 | Soilent Green is SHEEPLE! Flu, Whitney was broke, kids don't get enough sleep, have dessert for breakfast, walking dead cleans up hardcore, new B and the B in the works, Walts secret apartment, Space 2099 coming back, Fitness Geek, Justin Robert Young, and MORE! |- |207 |02/15/2012 |1:48:26 | I can’t do the chit Sliding to the left and right, scarlet fever, airplane dudes that listen to us, AT&T want's to screw with you, Osama Bin Laden was in love with Whitney Houston, 400 shades of death, NBC says yes to Hannibal show, Michael Bay is doing Transformers 4, Disney's secret house, SPACE 2099 coming soon, Tom Merritt, Nicole Spag, and Callin Oats! |- |208 |02/16/2012 | 1:42:26 | Charter is a terrible name Romance Trek week ends, Man has heart attack while eathing at the heart attack grill, Mattell to sell Official Royal Wedding Barbie sets, FDA is worried about your lips, Enquirer pulls a douche move, 66 bad movies, Bachmann says no to dancing, Jeremy Lin makes the NBA interesting again, Therapy Thursday, and Pizza Club! |- | 209 | 2/20/2012 | 1:35:56 | Army of Ninja Women The mashed potato eye has another problem, we kick off horse week in trek trivia, ESPN has some ESPNlaining to do, aspririn as contraception, Iran and its army of Ninja Women, Gary Busey has nothing left, the great character actors, Major Spoilers, great Simpson cameos, and mailbag mondays await! |- | 210 | 2/21/2012 | 1:38:17 | Sorry Charlie Horse week continues, Taco Bell is preparing for their Doritos taco thing, porn industry might leave town, Perry Mason is back, Whitney’s daughter got high, Kick-Ass sequel is coming, Charlie says so sorry, Fitness Geek, and JRY!!! |- | 211 | 2/22/2012 | 1:43:36 | You pronounce it Goat Man Horse Trek week concludes, dude tells Scott what he is, what evil toys did to a listener, Comcast wants to be Netflix, Plastic Surgery will take 9 years off your age, cut penis means trouble for one lucky dude, Community returns in march, Simpsons murders trump, David Cross and presidential coke, Ozzy’s dog bites the dust, Nicole with Recommentals, and Tom Merritt here for current geek, and the Many Faces of Ibbott. Hop in! The water’s fine! |- | 212 | 2/27/2012 | 1:43:57 | Pinch a horse today Going back to 2004, making your own burger are Denny’s, doing your daughter’s boob job, The Oscars and who cares, Tim Gunn is awkward, Sandler sets a record, that Navy Seal thing did really well, 5 actors that always do the same freaking thing in every movie, Major Spoilers, Pinup RDJ, and YOU EMAILS! |- | 213 | 2/28/2012 | 1:49:27 | Where did these zombies come from? The right Star Wars order, canadian money with holes in it, the real impact of bad bosses, Utah bill is crazy, Wii games don’t mean kids exercise more, Playboy wants to go to space, Oscars does well, Spader is out, 10 greatest oscar travesties, Fitness Geek, and Justin Robert Young, just to name a few! |- | 214 | 2/29/2012 | 1:52:12 | A brown muffin in my throat Veronica at 5 in the morning, waiting for glasses, Tyler Perry update, a big awesome interview with Blizzard’s Chris Metzen, but not about video games, Recommentals, Tom Merritt with current geek, a machine that poops for you, and MORE! |- | 215 | 3/1/2012 | 1:53:08 | Who does that cabbage think he is? We got that Toy Box book, bat flu is a threat, iPad 3 launch makes tablet sales on eBay spike, giant mosquito robots in Utah, grisly tobacco labels blocked by judge, Davy Jones died, Avengers trailer looks epic, Therapy Thursday, and a wall of animated Courtney. |- | 216 | 3/5/2012 | 1:42:00 | Dukes of Hazzard Alien? Chasing Ghosts, comic book Saturday, Navy Store still crazy, GoT sung by the young actors, peeing frenchman sues google, half of India still poops in public, Lorax breaks records, Houston and Jackson had an affair, Snooki be preggers, Major Spoilers, Mailbag Mondays, and The Hoff as The Hitler. |- | 217 | 3/6/2012 | 1:43:48 | Cameron works blue Smoking face funny, dry china cake, snoring is bad for kids, needle in the what, spanish pokemon team disgraced, the look of starwars has died, Lennon was Bulimic, Fitness Geek, and Weird Things with Justing Robert Young, and a surprise visit from Brian Brushwood! |- | 218 | 3/7/2012 | 1:30:58 | Welcome to the Tad Poo Kim is DOWN, ME3 is fantastic so far, the book knows what’s what, Oreos turn 100, toddler swallows 37 magnets and lives to tell the tale, the tasty new McWorm, Terra Nova has gone nova, Gaga breaks all twitter records, Recommentals with Nicole, and Nick Cage is EVERYONE! |- | 219 | 3/8/2012 | 1:38:06 | Master the Disaster Coffee beans up your nose, woman who won the lottery still thinks food stamps are awesome, does pink exist, Simpson goes preg-nude on a magazine, Shazam finally gets a name, Debbie Harry looks like Lohan, Hulk Hogan has been up to something, Therapy Thursday, and the Spiderweb Forrest. |- | 220 | 3/12/2012 | 1:47:46 | That is a lot of Grilled Cheese Some big news today regarding N12, daylight savings is dumb, iPads have shipped, Rush is in trouble, grilled cheese record broken, LSD helps you give up drinking, Gerber recalls stuff because it stanks, well done young Quaid, Moebius is no more, Major Spoilers, did I marry a lesbian, Mail Bag mondays, and MORE! |- | 221 | 3/13/2012 | 1:55:43 | My name is TMS, and I am a 4G Hot Spot Deplaning, Tapley on Tap, what has happened ot the Metreon, all red meat is bad for you, pink slime at school is also bad for you, homeless hot spots, Bieber doll as weapon, Fitness Geek, Justing Rober Young with Weird Things, and the Lone Ranger could be good, says one of you. All that and more! |- | 222 | 3/14/2012 | 1:44:39 | Bit off the what now? The REAL Lone Ranger, Hypo Help is BACK, tallest man finally stops being tall, MacGyver bombs, biting off more than he can chew, Man v Wild is done, Dark Tower is a thing again, HBO and Pawn Stars, Current Geek, a big announcement, Recommentals, Xmen with funny eyes, and some more homeless hot spot comments! |- | 223 | 3/15/2012 | 1:43:24 | Stunt double is a dude Diablo III has a date, Nerdtacular Q & A, Facebookery contest, Utah’s other pro team, spiders have 8 legs duh, fat reduces sperm count, new frogs, PS3 and hookups, penis shows up all over golf course, we are all sex addicts, J’lo’s stunt double is a dude, Scrubs all up in this shiznit, Therapy Thursday with Wendi, the bad red shirt deaths, and MORE! |- | 224 | 3/19/2012 | 1:44:09 | Turtles are from space! Smashed finger, iPad came, N12 stuff, Kony 2012 dude is crazy, think twice about rice, red bull dude was rich when he died, 21 Jump Street did well, Looper looks fun, Major Spoilers, Reagan Doodles, and MailBag Mondays! |- | 225 | 3/20/2012 | 1:50:46 | The Sarcastic Diarrhea Society Classic stuff, flight attendant goes a little nuts, John Carter is a huge mess, 24 movie still on, 6th season on the Jersey Shore, Gllagher has a heart attack, the Fitness Geek, Weird things with Justin Robert Young, and MORE! |- | 226 | 3/21/2012 | 1:34:22 | Sulu, and the rest… Memorable commercials from the only decade that matters, Bay gets defensive, Kickstarter to buy Kickstarter, Meth babies are a problem, 10 amazing things that still work, man buried in beans, Hefner’s son is a douche, KISS and Crue are on tour, Kitsch is not happy about “Carter”, Recommentals, Current Geek with Tom Merritt, and Batman running away from stuff. |- | 227 | 3/22/2012 | 1:35:35 | The Situation in Utah Burping at Jimmy Johns, people that weird scott out the most, male baldness clues, daily dose of aspirin is good for you, smoking kills a lot of damn people, The Muppets get their due, The Stich has a drug problem and is in Utah to fix it, Houston, we have a sex tape, Therapy Thursday, and One Tiny Hand! |- | 228 | 3/26/2012 | 1:45:45 | I think Ed Harris is still down there… Kickstarter is a GO, we can eat rice again, The Hunger Games happened, James Cameron totally hits bottom, popcorn is really really good for you it turns out, breaking the box office, Gallagher has another heart attack, Kim gets flour bombed, Simon Cowell finds something extra in the bathroom, Major Spoilers, and a live chat with Graphicly founder, Micah Baldwin! |- | 229 | 3/27/2012 | 1:54:16 | Flour is flaming Kickstarter is crazy, flour is flammable, 83 year old does not see glass, girls are likely gonna die when texting, HBO go-ing to Xbox today, Man Men does well, Bobby Brown got arrested, Hunger Games, more like the Racist Games, Fitness Geek, Jousting Roberta Youngman, and MORE! |- | 230 | 3/29/2012 | 1:47:13 | The Bleeding Plastic Era Being Chuffed, the Cat Puss, Daisy and the dude that got pissed, NPR and fund raising, skinny people at chocolate, plastic that bleeds like we do, 8 toys that got banned but seemed harmless, Stodden does PETA, Will Farrell made our week, Therapy Thursday, and 10 crazy tacos! (Plus, trouble in SLCI!) |- | 231 | 4/2/2012 | 1:41:41 | Barbara Bush is the Quaker Oats dude How to fix NPR, update on the cat, really like the Fuel Band, bald Barbie, Quaker Oats dude getting a makeover, Palin hosting the Today Show, Hunger Games KILLS it again, My Heart Will NOT go on, Kutcher as Steve Jobs, ProCatinator, mailbag mondays, and Major Spoilers day! |- | 232 | 4/3/2012 | 1:32:57 | That’s not my powerpoint GoT is BACK, Mississippi people do NOT eat squirrel, priest shared too much it seems, Bono and The Edge are all up in that Dropbox business, Workers confused at Foxconn, The Fray is BAD, Dumb and Dumbest, getting married to your yoga instructor, Fitness Geek, and MORE! |- | 233 | 4/4/2012 | 1:37:39 | This smells like peanuts Romney trading votes for sandwiches, baby with no blood makes it ok, Yoga can cure everything dude says, why Kazaam exists, Community is not a drama, Trump’s wiener, Current Geek, Recomentals, and Stalone is a time traveler! |- | 234 | 4/5/2012 | 1:59:00 | Biggs Unit! Food at the Hoover, Scott feels especially old today, cup checks, 27 toys you should have kept, half of cancer survivors die from other things, Google wants you to wear some crazy classes, The Sitch is out of rehab, and I said no no no, Biggs shows of the unit, Whitney died from a white powdery substance, Therapy Thursday, and MORE! |- | 235 | 4/9/2012 | 1:29:32 | Hotdog in my Pizza Vegas might not be ready for us, Pizza Hut is really going crazy now, RIP, Mike Wallace, fat people who do not think they are fat, selling you organs for an iPhone, Hunger Games continues to eat everyone’s lunch, Amanda Bynes drunk and driving, Major Spoilers, throwin the goat, and MORE! |- | 235b | 4/10/2012 | 1:21:00 |??? |- | 236 | 4/16/2012 | 1:33:38 | Let go of that avocado! Fighting over avocados in vegas, getting pulled on stage, snowstorm about killed scott, Puppies in Suitcase, Groening says where Springfield is, JK has new adult novel coming, Hunger Games still hungry, Major Spoilers, really bad Wolverine costumes, and mailbag mondays! |- | 237 | 4/17/2012 | 1:36:19 | No power where the power comes from Hoover Dam, skype hates brian, where the vegas food goes, 1 in 5 adults don’t use the internet, baby in a coffin found alive, lose 20lbs through your nose, MGM and Youtube love each other, EA prepping to lay off 600, Justy Rusty Youngsty, and MORE! |- | 238 | 4/18/2012 | 1:35:12 | I need a chinplant Huge bus headed to Vegas, how to say BilUXee, chins are the new breasts, Pebble breaks all records, 89 bags of drugs tied to your what, holo-Tupac might go on tour, Paltrow and how she got roped into The Avengers, Recommentals, Current Geek, and a really weird cookbook, all that and more! |- | 239 | 4/19/2012 | 1:48:36 | The Joy and the Pain The real way to peal a banana, chinplants and web chat, bad people use video games as an excuse, ultrasound that can kill you, kangaroos have more than yoos, Dick Clark is dead, George says V was the worst, Bird says no to next MI movie, Netflix doing it all at once, Therapy Thursday, 21 of the worst things ever, and MORE! |- | 240 | 4/23/2012 | 1:41:55 | The train is leaving the station Beware the Tostitos, part of a Tribe, finally watched Clerks, Oxy vs Pot, The Pregnant man has had enough, 7 year old with no hands is better than us, Bieber pokes fun, Gomez says kissing him is just embarrassing, Suge Knight has a theory, 10 best worst cops from TV and film, never too late to marry for Neil Diamond, Draw Some Pics, and Mailbag Mondays! |- | 241 | 4/24/2012 | 1:41:56 | Show Hijacking Getting hijacked on your own show, Hillbilly Heroin back in the limelight, teens are drinking what now, another heart attack grill victim, Adobe and its crazy new gamble, Dr John Carter in trouble, Twilight on the Penis Pics, Avengers review shows up early, The Fitness Geek, and Jousting Roberta Youngman the 3rd! And More! |- | 242 | 4/25/2012 | 1:43:13 | There be zombies in that mall What are you wearing, what teens really do, cheeseburger crust pizza, talking to yourself is a good thing, lady fines penis in burger, Jack White and Snow White are buddies now, Hobbitt looks weird at 48FPS, Megan Fox is preggers, Recommentals, Current Geek talks Zombie Malls, and because John Goodman is a hot man. |- | 243 | 4/26/2012 | 1:46:37 | Bully Pulpit Vertigo, frames per second again, Gingrich is almost done, 10 greatest modes of transport in video games, penis it be gettin bigger yo, Beyonce is hot, 30 rock to go live today, One Direction is worried about ONE thing, Will and Kate go a year, the topic of bullies on Therapy Thursday, and the great Moustair! |- | 244 | 4/30/2012 | 1:43:31 | Eck Cetera, Eck Cetera Pizza Hut is weird all over, the Federation just got smoother, MacDonalds used to be CHEAP, McCain goes nuts on shame, Avengers is avenging box office numbers around the world, fantastic four gets a reboot, fringe gets a final season, robot chicken going all DC on us, booster gold going to SyFy, and Hats of Meat! |- | 245 | 5/1/2012 | 1:41:34 | The Discovery Phase Fletcher gets older, what of politics, the discovery phase, Trek Nerd, Titanic II ready to set sail, Dentist does a revenge pull, Stephen King wants you to tax him, Ke$ha has to pee like the rest of us, Michael Jackson had an affair with Houston, Fitness Geek, and JURY! |- | 246 | 5/2/2012 | 1:42:03 | Time to thrown down Throwing down while walking the dog, Trek Nerd, Romney has a Gay-Gate, Goldsmith dies way too young, giant flea-like insects, 6 more Hulk movies, Kahn is happening, Recommentals, Current Geek, and Rupert has some crazy hands. |- | 247 | 5/7/2012 | 1:44:48 | TMS Smash Floormats, The Avengers Spoiler Free, new comic book shops are new, family in the East, Trek Nerd, one spray and yer drunk, lady faked breast cancer to get breasts, emails from work are really bad for you, TV’s mightiest heroes, shattering the box office, Beastie Boys looses one of their own, Free Comic Book Day is not free for everyone, new trailers for Spiderman and Batman, Daredevil getting the right treatment, Hughe’s Loris, MailBag Mondays, and MORE! |- | 248 | 5/8/2012 | 1:33:03 | Powered Flesh Cures All Backwards seating, N12 tickets still there, 3D is really dying, Trek Nerd, terror plot killed, why we brag so much, baby flesh is used for weird things, Where Wild Things Are’ author Maurice Sendak dies, Travolta did what now, Stern to bring some sleaze, The Fitness Geek, and a really nice tribute to The Beastie Boys! |- | 249 | 5/9/2012 | 1:41:29 | Pentagon does not get S.H.I.E.L.D. Terrorists and their dates, Torchlight II is pretty good, Pentagon says no to The Avengers, let’s get a little pissed, Travolta gets hit AGAIN, Avengers goes 700 million, a sequel is coming (duh), MCA sued right before his death, Recommentals, Current Geek, and Glamour gone wrong! |- | 250 | 5/10/2012 | 1:49:32 | Scott wants his very own what again? Ran into a tree, Trek Nerd, that dentist thing seems to be fake, Obama comes out, Gay Republicans don’t like it, Sassoon takes the big haircut in the sky, things might get worse for Travolta, Mashup Day, dealing with Racism in Therapy Thursday, 32 things you don’t say right, and MORE! |- | 251 | 5/14/2012 |1:45:48 | Stabbing your computer Loud dude at the deli, D3 happens tomorrow, Trek Nerd, stabbing your computer, 2012 will not be the end of the world, long commutes make you a fatty, Game of Thrones is missing the boat, Palin crits the pres, Avengers passes 1billion, ten best sitcom moms of all time, Bandersnatch, mailbag mondays, and MORE! |- | 252 | 5/15/2012 |1:48:52 | Sanctuary! D3 hangovers, the best 15 hero movies, a contest day, Trek Nerd, pot is good for MS, 7-11 wants you to be healthy, Avengers cameo, what NBC’s shakeup means for you, Travolta looks to be headed for court, Modern Family star gets a modern operation, Fitness Geek, JRY, and MORE! |- | 253 | 5/16/2012 |1:37:12 | Error 37 The up and down of D3, Nick turns 12, Trek Nerd, you might just be sleepwalking, two earths needed to maintain our fancy lifestyle, Gaga will corrupt Indonesia, Recommentals, Current Geek hits the Enterprise where it hurts, licking a monkey bum, and MORE! |- | 254 | 5/17/2012 |1:41:43 | What I’d do with my robot arm Reverse Racism, how much oil we really have, Trek Nerd, robot arms are a good thing, sweet tooth could be your worst enemy, dude just wanted more fish, that was expensive for Seacrest, where is Nick Stahl, Swamp People lose one of their own, Therapy Thursday, and Naming Things! |- | 255 |5/21/2012 |1:36:17 | Flesh Eating Florida Monster Blinded by the light, Kim is home today, Trek Nerd, Zuckerberg has a new ball and chain, Nintendo tweaks the Wii U controller, flesh eating what on my what, Gibb is gone, Harmon axed from Community, Travolta did weird stuff on the Grease set, Summer is gone, Major Spoilers, Nick Fury writ LARGE, and Mailbag Mondays!!! |- | 256 |5/22/2012 |1:46:00 | Rocket Men Dude thinks scott is too white, old man in stall, Trek Nerd, snoring means you will get cancer, Chrome rules over all, MS opens their social network, top tv shows by downloads, Stahl was found, Avengers KILLS it again, The Fitness Geek, and JURY takes a look at the big spaceX launch, and MORE! |- | 257 |5/23/2012 |1:41:41 | Make me a floppy thing Garbage, eclipse stuff, Trek Nerd, plane diverted with bomb implants, Tesla wants you to drive their car, Scotty is finally in space, Laverne and Shirly star hit by car, Marvel getting in on the gay business as well, 51 things, Recommentals, Current Geek, Sexist Vintage Ads, and MORE! |- | 258 |5/24/2012 |1:48:34 | Pass the Remote TMS is a motion picture event, on the subject of piracy, pass the remote, Trek Nerd, Facebook sued, dude thinks he owes NOTHING in child support for his 30 kids, Transformers pays up, GI Joe got delayed, Ryan Reynolds might live forever, Travolta goes to interesting parties, Therapy Thursday gets all socially awkward, and MORE! |- | 259 |6/4/2012 |1:31:59 | Run! Zambies! We are BACK after a week off, the dental office spam, Ibbott in Vegas, farting at a urinal, taylor graduated, Trek Nerd, the zombie outbreak we missed last week, Green Lantern is all rainbow now, Kickstarter to help find bigfoot, 12 songs that sound the same, Dawson be dead, George goofs on late night TV, Major Spoilers, Amercia, dogs heard us, we hate trek, and MORE! |- | 260 |6/5/2012 |1:52:26 | Eee Threeeeee A little test for Brian, Trek Nerd, E3 happened, and we have a recap and thoughts thus far, dog whistle strikes again, xmen, thor, the arrow, GI Joe, and the Iron patriot, Fitness Geek, JURY time, and we get the science on Bath Salts, and MORE! |- | 261 |6/6/2012 |1:43:12 | That’s an expensive Throne you got there… Daughters that go to Italy early in the morning, Nintendo showed stuff yesterday, cooking your own junk, Game of Thrones throne can be yours for the cheap cheap price of 30k, more gameshow time with Ibbott, Recommentals, Tom’s TOMTACULAR Tasty Tech Torrent Time, Texts from Dogs, and MORE! |- | 262 |6/7/2012 |1:51:52 | Let my people go Greece and how it’s going there, I have a crap ton of hotdogs here, Trek 2 teaser, Trek Nerd, Super Bug on the rise, Twitter bird is changing, a Mashup, Axl Rose got robbed of his bling, Presley to be a hologram too, Travolta in more trouble, Therapy Thursday on hot to let go, Shite Food, the lowdown on helmet replacement, and MORE! |- | 263 |6/11/2012 |1:43:15 | All hail the DirtSmackers! We pick our teams for N12, texts from Italy, roped into another house pet, fire at The Garage, Trek Nerd, MS and penis songs, the weekend Boxoffice, Modonna pops her nipple out, Major Spoilers, Winds and Faces, your emails, and MORE! |- | 264 |6/12/2012 |1:29:48 | The Smell of Stinkor Pets, and how kids trick their parents, Farewell to Fourcast, Trek Nerd, Jerry Sandusky trial begins, Tommy Chong has a cure for what you need, Snooki is nude, McConaughey ties the knot, Lohan crash, and The Fitness Geek! Oh, and an email about a close call. |- | 265 |6/14/2012 | 1:06:46 (Show cut short) | The power of power Uppity regional food people, PSV is in Scott’s hands, Instacast is fixed, Trek Nerd, Miami Face victim is now talking and moving about freely, ticketing teens for swearing, Hoffman might be in the next Hunger Games, Hugh Laurie to battle RoboCop, Bush’s head on a stick in Game of Thrones, great headline about Bieber concert, a chat with The Geek Dad, and a HUGE power outage! |- | 266 |6/18/2012 |1:37:18 | No blue darts Sending kids off to camp, N12 update, outages last week, Trek Nerd, The King is Dead, plague from a cat, hotel rooms are gonna make you sick, 30 sad tv deaths, CBS making draw something, Major Spoilers, Calming Manatees, and mailbag mondays! |- | 267 |6/19/2012 |1:30:38 | No no no no no no Hipsters, Ft Collins, TNT from the Frogpants Studios, Trek Nerd, MS has a new tablet, LaBeouf’s penis is on display, Paul McCartney turns 70, Jack O has issues, Fitness Geek, JURY, and they have lego lands EVERYWHERE! |- | 268 |6/26/2012 |1:59:33 | Tired-Tacular We wrap up Nerdtacular in a nice big bow, Trek Nerd, teens that hide internet stuff from their parents, a woman high on bathsalts, Brave nails the box office, what is a heart attack alex, HBO tweaks the Bush head, Fitness Geek, Justin Robert Young, and so much more! |- | 269 |6/27/2012 |1:49:11 | The Oreo PR Rainbow The federation is smooth, might have to testify at a trial, trek nerd, Oreo is so gay, baby born with penis on head, Sleepless in Seattle director is no more, 50 cent had a run in with Mack Truck, Tom’s Tech Moment, Recommentals with Nicole, not so pretty ponies, and more! |- | 270 |6/28/2012 |1:51:13 | Nipple Nightmare Bollocks, bad nipples, Oreos come from somewhere else, Trek Nerd, teens should not eat moose poo, swine flu was worse than you though, KFC has the worst burger idea ever, people you forgot were on SNL, Nolan to join the 3D revolution, Marty McFly showed up yesterday, dealing with mother stuff on Therapy Thursday, things that are not true, buying half a cow, and carbs are the real issue! |- | 271 |7/2/2012 |1:33:53 | Commander Paris The new THING OF THE DAY, nipple update, Trek Nerd, men at the BronyCon, porn induced headaches, TomKat details, Miley ripped off an In-N-Out, Major Spoilers, and you guys weigh in on the health care question, and MORE! |- | 272 |7/3/2012 |1:51:31 | Torch Wiener Some BonyCon updates, back seat gamers, Kindle does weigh more filled with books, Trek Nerd, cat litter makes you wanna die, dude in a wiener outfit upsets olympic officials, Ander Cooper is gay, Bon Jovi odors coming to you soon, Ted does well at the box office, Any Griffith is dead, The Fitness Geek, Justin Robert Young talks about Spiderman, and the story behind 50 shades comes out. |- | 273 |7/4/2012 |1:31:06 | The Frogpants Producers Panel at N12! The Frogpants Producers Panel at Nerdtacular 2012. Enjoy!!! |- | 274 |7/9/2012 |1:37:45 | Sulu likes comics Scott is HOME, the cabin was interesting, GeekFood coming back, but on TMS this time, serve the president and then die after, teens demand mags get it right, hamburger patty made from 100% bacon, Ernie B dies, how much do Mad Men make, Major Spoilers day, Tug of War with a huge tiger, and your emails! |- | 275 |7/10/2012 |1:23:50 | Fassbender’s Palp Sunking your data, viral comics, Trek Nerd, spider dumps his unit for better fighting, putting your baby in the baggage scanner, Fassbender in Assassin’s Creed, Nolan says no to future batmen, Happy Days has a happy day, Fitness Geek, Weird Things, and more Anderson Cooper thoughts, and MORE! |- | 276 |7/11/2012 |1:30:03 | Buy my fax modem Hungry and bored, Dale has arrived, Trek Nerd, stuff you can buy that no longer matter, worst running mates ever, dude what has a BBQ brush in his system, Adam Lambert might be a judge, Twilight fan died, Recomentals, Tom’s Tomtacular Tasty Tech Time Torrent, Neverending Garfeild, Unions, and what really happened to Ginger. |- | 277 |7/12/2012 |1:50:08 | Monkey Venereal Disease A novel, Scott’s adventures at the DMV, Trek Nerd, fire sucks worse than you think, got 99 bucks says video game startup, testing positive for EEEEEEEEE, Tosh says sorry, Firefly reunion is happening, cuddling is gonna cost you, feeling pain in today’s Therapy Thursday, and MORE! |- | 278 |7/13/2012 |1:08:05 | TMS: The Battle of the Frogpants Stars at Nerdtacular! Enjoy!!! |- | 279 |7/16/2012 |1:48:36 | Worst prom ever Batman week begins, diary of a cartoonist is back in effect, new frogpants site up and running, Worf / Riker week begins for Trek Nerd, Brit teen is gross, breastfeeding mom gets her own show, Sage Stallone dead at 37, why Jamie Foxx is in Django, Sheen tells Twitter to suck it, Major Spoilers rounds up the SDCC coverage today, cool generals, and your emails! |- | 280 |7/17/2012 |1:49:07 | A burger on the floor On a VaCay, let’s quiz brian again, computer gave scott a bad morning, happy birthday to the hoff, trek nerd, Denver dentist is a douche, mashed potatoes from a slurpee machine, people really like The Dark Knight Rises, Holmes and Suri hit by a truck, Tom Racine with some SDCC thoughts, Jousting Roberta Youngman will be here, and TMS is dangerous! |- | 281 |7/18/2012 |1:38:10 | The Bane of Our Lives Scott is mentally challenged in the bathroom this morning, lets do another quiz on brian moment, Trek Nerd, Limbaugh has a great theory about Dark Knight Rises, Woz was an extreme Tetris player, man with biggest BEEP gets frisked, Backstreet Boys are back, Halle Berry got hurt, Recommentals, Tom’s Tomtacular Tasty Tech Time Torrent, spectacular sea hats! |- | 282 |7/19/2012 |1:56:54 | I do not want any milk Frack, naming a gecko, TMS will hit 1000 sooner than we think, Trek Nerd, man dies from Diablo, BK employee is standing in your lettuce, youtube can blur you now, Pete Rose goes all reality on us, Andrew Stanton doing Nemo 2, Therapy Thursday, and Milke Gargling! |- | 283 |7/25/2012 |1:42:38 | Beware the Goat Men! To live and die in LA, The Bat Man, why Scott has Bale issues, Trek Nerd, Goat Men in Utah, CO shooter and his record with ladies is somehow a topic, Fred Willard is even funny about his worst moment, RIP George Jefferson, Recomentals, Tom’s Tech Time, Crossed Eye 3D, and giving crooks too much TV time, and MORE! |- | 284 |7/26/2012 |1:40:38 | That is so not our flag. Knock on wood, Scott killed a Mtn Lion, trek nerd, North Korea does not like flag goofs, Greenland is melting, the Dear Leader is now married, Kristen Stewart is busted, Bale does good by the killings, Therapy Thursday, YOU are a hedgehog, TMS did NOT get blocked, and MORE! |- | 285 |7/30/2012 |1:37:31 | Shot my groin, moved to Miami Olympics are a thing, commercials with your voice in them, Trek Nerd, kidnapped man in a detectives garage, shot in the groin, 28 great names in the olympics, Fred Willard talks about his junk, Major Spoilers and a big new announcement, The Ugly Dance, Deckard Bane, Wendi on Skype, turning 42, and MORE! |- | 286 |7/31/2012 |1:33:20 | 50 Shades of Scamming Dude really hates sirens, National Anthem like you’ve never heard it before, farmer’s market for tadpoolers, the torch had to be relit, Trek Nerd, Jersey Girl takes the wheel from dying grandpa, batman shirts in court, ABC pulls plug on Willard, The Spida-mun turns 50, Justin Robert Young, and who is Ma Kent? All this and more today on TMS. |- | 287 |8/1/2012 |1:48:12 | Obi Wan’s Wiener Cleeo rules, running in the sun, ebay of the N12 banner for charity, trek nerd, bad billboard, Romney photo gets dude in trouble, charity gives you plastic surgery, show me the bail, Pattinson kicked dead face out of the house, Snoop Lion, Recommentals with Nicole Spag, Tom’s Tech Time, and weird Best Buy policies! |- | 288 |8/2/2012 |1:49:43 | Blame it on the gaze Microwaves are weird, huge burgers, banner on ebay, Trek Nerd, Limbaugh goofs again, Chick-fil-A a rally spot for the non-gays, robbers made off with his unit, Culkin is not a heroin addict, Vince Vaughn wants to bring back the Brady’s, Therapy Thursday talks Bi-Polar, and MORE! That is to say, Man Boobs. |- | 289 |8/6/2012 |1:53:14 | Curiosity Killed The Cat Always having to be right, mouse has gone on to that great aquarium in the sky, Vegas week is here, catching up with Walter White, Trek Nerd, Curiosity has landed, AZ shooter will plead guilty, study finds that avoiding lies is good for your, Selena Gomez banned from Facebook, River Phoenix family is pissed, Portman is no longer single, Major Spoilers, what it costs to be a great hero, and Mail Bag Mondays! |- | 290 |8/7/2012 |1:16:33 | The Robot Eye Youz Guyz, eye update, new fires rage in SLC, Vegas is happening no matter what at this point, Trek Nerd, 5 signs of gaming addiction, your eyes tell people if yer gay, why hoarders don’t seem to have a problem with all the crap, Elton John bitch slapping Madonna again, Tom Arnold fried up his ex wife, Fitness Geek and then someone cut the fiber! :) |- | 291 |8/14/2012 |1:38:18 | Solo, Gangnam Style Brian is a slacker, not really, clicking in the background is annoying, Vegas was a thing, Running Mates, why people don’t smile in Vegas, Trek Nerd, guy wants a TV, gets a huge assault rifle, COD player collapses, sliced apples are bad at Mickie Dees, Rand Travis is drunk, yo, Fitness Geek, Justin Robert Youngman, and more! |- | 292 |8/15/2012 |1:43:27 | I’m in line!! The Vegas roundup, Trek Nerd, Sleeping man is not dead, topless women in a car chase, new survey ranks US 11th, Horshack is no more, Van Damme admits to affair on set of Shitgriteefter, Cyrus gets hacked, the web mapped out, and Colorado is SKINNY! |- | 293 |8/16/2012 |1:39:33 | Exit Only Ibbot is hacking, “The Fact is”, Galaxy of Terror, kids going away from home, Trek Nerd, Google Earth might have found pyramids, anal tattoos are the next big thing, Blossom gets in a wreck, Marty McFly is coming back to TV, Fraiser snubbed by Emmys, Therapy Thursday, Door Sounds, vegas questions, and MORE! |- | 294 |8/20/2012 |1:47:23 | Hand over that blizzard, nave! Thing of the day, brian had the plague, so did carter, sending a kid to school is rough, lets do a poll about the hobbit, Trek Nerd, Rep Todd Akin is an idiot, sword wielding robber taken down in Vegas, egg yolk as bad as smoking, Octomom has a song, throwback muscles on top of the box office, Tonight Show had layoffs, Major Spoilers, sneak peak of Geek Food, The Oracle of Bacon, what LA is really like, awesome sponsors make a difference, Q’s space crust hand, baby got born, yo. |- | 295 |8/21/2012 |1:51:15 | Akin is Aching Stan Lee Man, hooked on tubes and Claire Danes, Trek Nerd, Akin says sorry but won’t drop out, eating walnuts will help your swimmers, Tony Scott might have had a brain tumor, Diller is dead, O’Donnell had a heart attack, Fitness Geek, and MORE! |- | 296 |8/22/2012 |1:34:58 | Swiss Family Shittington Campfires, Burger Poll, the negative ad contest starts monday, Scott is eye nervous, Trek Nerd, Zelda unseats Shades of Grey, Doctors have burnout, 21 cats and a body, The Office has an endgame, Avril and Kroeger, Hank Williams does not like the president at all, Tom’s Tech Time, Little Face Mitt, and Erotic Drinks! |- | 297 |8/23/2012 |2:10:44 | Cut Rate Sleestak Not Really, when your kids listen to the show, today is D day for the eye, Trek Nerd, Democrat and his sex scandal, The Faceini, chili pepper does a robber in, Prince Harry let his prince harry hang out in Vegas, Therapy Thursday tackles event anxiety, bully time, McFadden’s freakish pelvis, and MORE! |- | 298 |8/27/2012 |1:41:46 | Did what in the bushes now? Sleeping like a baby, Scott has a horrid experience on the road, eye update, Trek Nerd, Neil is in the stars for good, Akin still defiant, e-quakes in San Diego, Prince Harry offered 10 million, Jerry Nelson RIP, Snooki is a parent now, Geek Food, Major Spoilers, and Mail Bag Mondays! |- | 299 |8/28/2012 |1:49:23 | Hanging in the trees Tube packing elbow, Man on Fire, riding the bike park, Trek Nerd, Texas GOP dude said something weird, Utah station rejects new show, Airbags are complicated, Oprah tops Forbes list…again, summer movies not doing that great, Fitness Geek, Lusty Rubber Yung, how it’s easy to get your eye removed, our measured conversation on display, and MORE! |- | 300 |8/29/2012 |1:48:42 | 4 Way Flip Off Drive thrus must go, 4 way flip off, the Enterprise D set got tossed, Trek Nerd, bigfoot hoaxer got his, Romney is your GOP candidate for reals, LaBeouf took acid, 3 surprising high paid celebs, the royal penis is on film, Recomentals, Tom and Tech, Rich Kids of Instagram, and more! |- | 301 |8/30/2012 |2:02:56 | We can just all get a long RNC is underway, Rosanne is not the lib candidate, Issac gets weaker, it’s the 13 year old’s fault according to some, Chocolate can limit stroke risk in men, smoking pot turns you dumb, Stodden is 18 and available, ABC wants SHEILD, taping the royal unit, Therapy Thursday, Paula Deen riding things, and MORE! |- | 302 |9/4/2012 |1:47:35 | Don’t get conned by a dragon Hiding behind the podium, DragonCon report from Brian, N13 gets a possible new space, scott has two great docs to tell you about, Trek Nerd, Clint at the RNC, organic food not all that healthy, shape of your glass says a lot about how fast you’ll drink it, Duncan has passed, get ready for the Captain Worf series, Starship loses one of their own, Fitness Geek, Weird Things, and MORE! |- | 303 |9/5/2012 |1:43:27 | Barfing up the morphine You’ve got another thing comin’, Nick gets his first bully, Scott wants to play CS:GO with YOU, Trek Nerd, drunk man kills 70,000 chickens, Colorado gets west nile BAD, teen denied boarding a plane because he has Down Syndrome, Tom Cruise cruises for chicks differently than you or I, Beverly Hills Cop coming to TV, Miley wants you to know that she makes a lot of money, Recommentals, Tom’s Tech Time, Star Wars vs Star Trek, Free Range explained, and little house memories are shared. |- | 304 |9/6/2012 |1:53:23 | ‘Teen Age Land’ is the worst amusement park ever Shopping cart stalls, that lady that flipped scott off last week is back in the news, ToR is no MoRe, Trek Nerd, Colorado and it’s health problems, fish has a penis on it’s head, Cheeto fight, five more crazy stories about Tom Cruise and his wife getting, Jessica Simpson says her boobs are too big to run, Bob Barker is mad, Therapy Thursday tackles bullies, and MORE! |- | 305 |9/10/2012 |1:56:27 | We’ll always have commander Paris. Streamys, more fun with conjoined twins, Trek Nerd, Utah does not smoke anymore, OJ trial was tampered with, Pattinson likes to lick armpits, Culkin is a hot new artist, Possession takes the lead, GeekFood Ladies are here, Major Spoilers, What is a Groon, Killer Clowns, and eating while TMS is one can be weird. Oh, and a pro wrestler joins us for con talk! (Joey Image!) |- | 306 |9/11/2012 |1:38:55 | Sherman T. Pottery Like a boss, step on your back, Vincent Price Poems, two headed update, Trek Nerd, weed will mess with your testies, Nevada man needs to get off that plane, dude kept organs in storage unit, Bale is a real hero, Pacino gonna play Paterno, Reynolds and Lively get lively, Fitness Geek, Jury Duty, and turning 22! |- | 307 |9/12/2012 |1:36:22 | Bullet Through My What? Eating on air, early call from Tom ahead of the big apple announcement, Trek Nerd, mudder explanation, Hilter shop to change it’s name, organs found in storage unit, dumb teen shoots self in unit, then denies it, Meg Ryan and John Cougar are still a thing, vampires have twins, Recommentals, Cheese and Burger, and the final word on Time Travel. |- | 308 |9/13/2012 |1:51:16 | Root Beef Apple does stuff, more Mudder fighting, Trek Nerd, diplomat dies, that played video games, west nile is out of control, texas mother gets new pair of arms, America’s next top meth addict, SNL gets a new obama, Therapy Thursday, and Scott is bias towards rootbeer. |- | 309 |9/17/2012 |1:39:41 | Just beat it Living the dream, Scott’s WoW nerd moment in a bar, comics are being read by the unlikely, Trek Nerd, Pat Robertson needs to retire, SuperBug kills more, too fat to see your what, Kunis was trapped, Amanda Bynes is in all kinds of trouble, Geek Food Ladies, Major Spoilers, Random Movie Generator, and Mail Bag Mondays! |- | 310 |9/18/2012 |1:49:09 | Loungy Pee Soaked Pool The Fact That, Pat Robertson has no love, the WoW thing, Trek Nerd, GI Joe did well over the last 100 years, watch out for Water Balz, Whale Vomit, Kate gone wild, the ties that Bynes, Fitness Geek, Jury Duty, and dragoncon was fun for one listener! |- | 311 |9/19/2012 |1:41:23 | I hate Pirates Laugh Tracks, iPhone 5 reviews, Pat Robertson defense, COMIC DORKS is a thing, Trek Nerd, Eastwood talks about the chair, Santorum won’t shut up, penis eating fish, Bynes is at it again, Stodden has a show, Recommentals, Tom’s Tech Time, 80 year old boy bands, and a cave man! |- | 312 |9/20/2012 |1:50:39 | They took R gunnnz! Texting and walking, Burger King, iOS 6 is a thing, Hobbit Trailer, Trek Nerd, Chick-fil-a has a change of policy, tuna is bad for the brain, gun sales really need Obama to win, Pattinson and Stewart are back together, Gaga is HUGE, Eastwood arrested in an IKEA, Therapy Thursday, and MORE! |- | 313 |9/24/2012 |1:41:08 | Jefferson in the Fridge Bad number use, old men in cargo pants, dorm time, Trek Nerd, I want to be one with the tiger, Wal-Mart is OUT of the tablet business, bully sticks, who won emmys, Christina Hendricks and McCarthy, Paris Hilton is a horrible person, GeekFood with Sarah and Kim, Major Spoilers, Hemsley on Ice, Mail Bag Mondays! |- | 314 |9/25/2012 |1:56:02 | Fatty Arbuckle knew what he was doing Janeway is not universally loved, the Winter Movie Draft, Trek Nerd, gun goes off in a bad place, dudes with no wieners get much older, Anold tells all in a book, Kanye has some sex tapes out in the wild, The Fitness Geek, Jury Duty, Madden is not down after all, Red Dawn under the microscope, and MORE! |- | 315 |9/26/2012 |1:41:58 | This is too thick Looking at people worried, WoW MoP, Trek Nerd, The McFury, Romney makes a joke about airplane windows, bullied teen gets the last laugh, Underwood gives a kiss to Underaged, NFL ref problem is on the president’s docket, Recommentals, Tom’s Tech Time, Facial Yoga, and more gun talk. |- | 316 |10/1/2012 |1:51:34 | The Korean Hand Mouse Mat is wrong, The Used is spitting again, Peter Gabriel, Comic Dorks is OUT, Trek Nerd, a husband for your lesbian daughter, Insane Clowns get litigious, caffeine suppositories, Arnold confirms affair with Nielsen, Transylvania breaks records, Bieber hurls on stage, the negative ad thing is DONE, Geek Food, Major Spoilers, tiny Star Wars terrariums, thick liquid, 3 name stereotypes, refs, GANGNAM is a word, and MORE! |- | 317 |10/2/2012 |1:56:46 | Too much bacon in the morning Compact disc turns 30, pottery update, Trek Nerd, what are your kids eating at school, modified cow has better milk, MacFarlane to host the oscars, Skyfall song debut this week, Fitness Geek, Jury Duty, and a whole lot more! |- | 318 |10/3/2012 |1:42:42 | I am Frost Bitten! Canada is not happy with Scott, Ross Perot has more warnings for us, Trek Nerd, man eaten by his hogs, man says VA caused frostbitten unit, Grohl says Foo on hold, Travolta and Newton-John making a record, Recommentals, Tom’s Tech Time, Japan again get’s weird, cows and gender, and interrupting your favorite show with TMS. |- | 319 |10/4/2012 |1:40:45 | I love big bird Pervertid Relationships, Chili, whopper from non english speakers, we give away a print, Trek Nerd, the debates and how they went, famous lawyer is busted, Creed is no longer supporting Obama, 9 weird celeb christmas albums, Taken 2 not so great says early review, Therapy Thursday, Brian’s Done Deals, and MORE! |- | 320 |10/8/2012 |1:26:15 | We’re in a time loop The Thing Is, Looper without spoilers, Taken 2 has Taken the box office, eye surgery date is locked, Trek Nerd, Caffeinated coffee linked to bad eyes, Sony sues it’s own mascot, fan takes a bite out of Bonaduce, South Korea does not understand why we love that guy, Major Spoilers, a Tour Update, bad 3D, Yellow Alert, offensive Scott, and Scott is WRONG about Burger King! |- | 321 |10/9/2012 |1:45:03 | The Crack and The Plumber Two people in the store, plumber problems, black widow death, I said april yesterday and no one caught it, Trek Nerd, live roach eating will kill you, Pepsi and Coke are trying to make you healthier, 100 million year old hungry spider, Devito and Pearlman are calling it a day, Kunis is hottest chick ever, Gaga Gag Gagged, Jury Duty, and MORE! |- | 322 |10/10/2012 |1:41:38 | Smelling the Mammoth Texting problems, more time travel thoughts, trek nerd, PETA says Pokemon is really bad, we found that nuclear waste, Russian kid finds a penis, Charlie Brown coming to the big screen, Bam feels Bad, Recommentals, Tom Merritt’s Tech Time, You Look Like Obama, and more bad plumbing, and MORE! |- | 323 |10/11/2012 |1:51:42 | Cat is an addict Pigeon Management, Fry is an addict, caught up on Sixth Gun, pluming wisdom, shell fish and roaches are the same, Trek Nerd, Palin is making a fitness book, penis pump on the loose, Bieber Robbed, Lohan battle royale, Jurassic 4 art is kinda rad, Scott and Brian give advice, Robo Romney, and MORE! |- | 324 |10/15/2012 |1:43:15 | Steak OUT! Cell phone gimmicks, Scott has a serious question about social situations, Trek Nerd, Fry is missing, giant eyeball fond washed ashore, more peanut problems, calling in sick, Coulson to be part of the SHIELD show, Lohan is voting for Mitt, Stodden had to deal with child labor laws, Geek Food ladies are here, Major Spoilers, Pointer Pointer, parenting, flu shots revisited, nazi tms, Rogan is weird, and MORE! |- | 325 |10/16/2012 |1:54:59 | Man not meant for laundry Phones in bathrooms, getting your daughter unstuck, getting a shower when you are kidnapped, Trek Nerd, Super Ducks are coming, Berg says Romney stole his stuff, Glenn Beck is really into jeans, Breaking Bad to Need for Speed, Fey and Phehler to host the Globes, Stodden sucks, Fitness Geek, Jury Duty, and flu update. |- | 326 |10/18/2012 |1:59:07 | Ringo Wiener Social networking problems, why we need to ignore jerks with issues, Trek Nerd, the Beatles had five MEMBERS, Flamin’ Hot Cheetos are trouble at school, Beyonce to perform at the Super Bowl, Hogan sues over sex tape, South Park got sued yo, Therapy Thursday, and MORE! |- | 327 |10/22/2012 |1:47:38 | Hot Tub Flood Machine Bag of chips in inappropriate places, hot tub overflow, Trek Nerd, keep your skin safe by setting it a flame, Stumpy was stolen, and then found in denver, feeling comfortable breast feeding your dog, Flava Flav chases family around with a knife, 10 best things Van Damme has ever said, Geek Food is here, and Majorspoilers! Plus Mailbag Mondays! |- | 328 |10/23/2012 |1:36:02 | Chips in the shower Cable appointments, showering with your food, Jury Day, Mark of the Ninja impresses Scott, Trek Nerd, the last debates happened, Monster Energy drinks going on trial for deaths, a whale what sounds like a dude, Chevy Chase is rasist sometimes, Tony Scott autopsy released, Fitness Geek, and MAYBE Justing Robert Young will be here. oh, and how to vote, and the final word on breast feeding your dog. |- | 329 |10/24/2012 |1:42:02 | There’s a teen in my wolf More lunch in the bathroom, Justing Robert Young is in the house, walking dead, Trek Nerd, iPad minis are things now, beware the Mourdock, Skyfall is a winner, Recommentals with Nicole, Tom Merritt is here with tech talk, local tools for my eye obliteration, and stitcher awards! |- | 330 |10/25/2012 |2:02:47 | Beaming off your lips The end of the ‘hardest thing’, 5 bowls of Jumby, lady at walmart experience, Trek Nerd, worst passwords of 2012, toothpaste is bad for your skin, flu shot myths, Taylor makes a lot of dead money, full season pickups, Timberlake did not invite the other dudes, Therapy Thursday, and MORE! |- | 331 |10/29/2012 |1:49:59 | That’s a considerable amount of milk. Cat’s eating crickets, possible move for Scott, 5 hours of Blizzgone in the can, Trek Nerd, if you quit smoking, you live longer, Texas mom has boobs that wont quit, E. Coli tied to pumpkin patch, Timberlake says sorry, Cloud Atlas not doing all that well, Major Spoilers, more on smoking young, 10k people should not be mocked, dealing with bad cancer, we were too soft on politicians, and MORE! |- | 332 |10/30/2012 |2:00:59 | A Spinoff! Storm days for work, Google Maps people are dangerous, housing on hold, Trek Nerd, Ronald McDonald is in some serious trouble, horse head is awesome, Office Spinoff is cancelled, the NY talk shows did weird stuff for the storm, The Fitness Geek, and Jury Duty, and MORE! |- | 333 |10/31/2012 |2:01:24 | Moisture Farmville! Fake enthusiasm, mini portal guns, dealing with halloween when you are getting into your young teens, already losing weight, Trek Nerd, Halloween Candy Nightmares, Apple not loving the release date, do NOT chew the condom, what the hell happened: Disney buys Lucasfilm, Jersey Shore is ok, Recommentals with Nicole, Tom’s Tech Time, Cat Bounce, and MORE! |- | 334 |11/1/2012 |1:55:50 | Don’t nap and text Website problems, halloween tales, texting people badly, t-shirt contest from SlashLoot, Trek Nerd, Luke weighs in on the star wars news, how much caffeine does it take to kill you, Jersey Shore is ok, Hackman slapped a person, Therapy Thursday tackles lousy spouses, and finally, a definition of Honky that might make us want to forget it exists. And more! |- | 335 |11/5/2012 |1:44:14 | Picking teams Hurricane Sandy stuff, two shows, election week and bias, Trek Nerd, Lucas giving all his cash to Education, Nipple Distance is a problem in China, Ugly Babies, Ralph cleans up at the box office, No Doubt has some Doubt, Rage against the Ryan, Geek Food, Gender Bending, smelly kids, texas fun, polarized by fonts, Todd Akin is only down 2 points, and MORE! |- | 336 |11/6/2012 |1:53:30 | Float Your Vote It’s election day here in the states, go vote, eye time tomorrow, Utah can change, Trek Nerd, Redskins say Romney, Binden in Arvada, 7 dumb ways to die, death by liposuction, almost got Connery in new bond, Sam Worthington worthy of trouble in Atlanta, Fitness Geek, Jury Duty, and MORE1 |- | 337 |11/12/2012 |1:47:18 | The great argument Road kill, presidential week, bad lady in the waiting room, the eye report, Trek Nerd, sugar water is good for your day, eat your deodorant, twitter screwed up your passwords, Skyfall did alright, Episode VII has a writer, Major Spoilers, transformers 4 gets Marky Mark, If fonts were cats, atheism, new jobs, Beetlejuice, Bronco vs Mick, and MORE |- | 338 |11/13/2012 |1:51:18 | Call me Mavis End the post-election, crafting lenses is hard, thanksgiving, climate change, Trek Nerd, secession is happening with some, high-fiber cola is the next big thing, Elmo is in big trouble potentially, Anne Hathaway lost a load, Fitness Geek, Jury Duty, and a note about the anti-christ not being a monster. |- | 339 |11/14/2012 |1:43:06 | 30 days, one direction We play “Rather” again, an email sparks more debate, Trek Nerd, McAfee has an update for you, Keith Hinds still wants you to get your Chinese food, Elmo is in the clear, Garofalo’s marriage is no joke, One Direction gets one director, Recommentals, Tom’s Tech Time, Cardboard Tubes, and the cost of seeing in the present. |- | 340 |11/15/2012 |1:55:07 | Hateful Weirdoness Dirt from the dump, whopper ordering was strange, indy game people should play, holiday cards, Trek Nerd, sewage spray from choppers, injecting yourself with olive oil is a bad idea, Hobbitt gets all musical and stuff, Fisher says a mrs solo sounds interesting, Therapy Thursday tackles trolls, and a deodorant followup. |- | 341 |11/19/2012 |1:51:01 | Red Hot Twinkie Tapley is serious, skyfall is awesome, public restrooms, Trek Nerd, stealing a LOT of iPads, the whole Twinkie thing, 106 years old, Bird says no to Wars, the twilight of our lives, Geek Food, Major Spoilers, Burger King confirmation, ID4 revisited, Maple Syrup Urine, peeing on stuff, and MORE! |- | 342 |11/20/2012 |1:49:53 | Jerky Turkey On this SHOCKING episode of TMS, the house is on again, being a vegetarian at ThanksGiving, Stump a Trek Nerd get’s all picardy, People are already lining up for Black Friday, McAfee is wearing tampons now, tweeting your own cell number, Nic Cage is out of debt, The Fitness Geek, Jury Duty and MORE on this Turkey-tastic episode of The Morning Stream! |- | 343 |11/26/2012 |1:46:34 | Leftovers On this episode of The Morning Stream, coupon lady is bugging someone, the Thanksgiving aftermath, giving crap for craps sake, Gangnam Style breaks all the records, kissing a patients butt, JR is no more, Puck is busted, Sheen bailed out Lohan, Geek Food & Major Spoilers, your emails and more! On this very special episode of The Morning Stream! |- | 344 |11/27/2012 |1:15:16 | Filmy Mouth On this episode of The Morning Stream, steak questioning really matters, the Okra film explained, LA groups ready for the end of the world, a very bad date, Stamos and Saget over for thanksgiving, two and a half men star wants to get fired, Fitness Geek & Jury Duty, and the show gets ALL kinds on this very special episode of the morning stream. |- | 345 |11/28/2012 |1:39:24 | Hey dude, do make it sad On this episode of TMS, we play a friendly game of rather, tech support sucks, Waterworld coming to tv, Wii Mini, too average for the FBI, more trouble for Elmo, Kardashian and BING really like each other, Star Trek Plot revealed, Tom Merritt and Nicole Spag, and forever falling on This VERY special episode of the morning stream. |- | 346 |11/29/2012 |1:49:52 | Stay in School On this episode of TMS, websites that steal your cursor, Scott gets attacked, Burger King Strikes again, Scotty Trek week ends, big foot DNA confirmed, Flu does not come from cold, John Stewart turns 50, kid from 2 and a half men wants back in, beating your wife with your unit, Therapy Thursday and more on this very special episode of the morning stream! |- |346 |12/03/2012 |1:45:36 | The cheese is hot On this episode of The Morning Stream, i just died in your arms tonight, vegas is nearly done, let scott look upon you with his own eyes, Weber Cooks, Alexander Week starts now, people are naming their kid Siri, bullett proof boobs, Hefner is frisky for marriage again, sex with demons, The Root Kit, Major Spoilers, and your emails on this very special edition of The Morning Stream |- |347 |12/04/2012 |1:46:15 | What from a Yak? On this episode of The Morning Stream, guaranteed hot sales, getting the cold finger, Alexander week continues, a runny nose to stay home for, zombies increase actual gun sales, $55,000 back packs, Seth on the Simpsons, Fitness Geek, and Jury Duty on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |348 |12/05/2012 |1:41:52 | Dump the rice into the thing On this episode of The Morning Stream, knowing when to die, P90X is weird, Chic-fil-OH NO, Trek Nerd Time, the French have a sperm problem, oldest person is no longer the oldest person, crazy Chinese news, Malcolm in the Middle in trouble, Hobbit reviews are mixed, Travolta has a sue to worry about, Nicole’s Recommentals and Tom Merritt on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |349 |12/06/2012 |2:01:27 | Needs more Donkeys On this episode of The Morning Stream, science in movies, you got chocolate on my iPhone, the end of Alexander week, too much media makes you sad, man shoots girlfriend over the walking dead, disney must pay, Gangnam money is significant, wendi’s here for Therapy thursday, and we get to the bottom of Cold Finger on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |351 |12/12/2012 |1:45:51 | Fever 103 FM On this episode of The Morning Stream, sleeping on a cold hard slab, runners watch out for daisy, The American Scream, Pizza Perfume, dog vomit will make you sicker than you think, Psy rapped about killing americans, Martha Stewart sickened by turkeys, CeeLo has gas, Mail Bag WEDNESDAYS and more, on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |352 |12/13/2012 |1:56:15 | Last Chance Twinkie On this episode of The Morning Stream, spoiling spoiler alerts, 100 xmas songs, last chance on twinkies, is James Hong in your christmas song, skyfall is smokin, google porn just got tougher, dying over Gangnam Style, Bieber was nearly kilt, Hall and Oates in a bloody battle to the end, Therapy Thursday with Wendi and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |353 |12/17/2012 |1:50:33 | My BACK! On this episode of The Morning Stream, we give away an iPod Nano, Old Man back, terrible things happen, overeating is now worse than hunger, the Hobbitt had a great weekend, Kat Von D is getting married, Major Spoilers, GeekFood, fake icecream, 3D HFR on the loose, an email from an Android and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |354 |12/18/2012 |1:47:01 | Your dog said what now? On this episode of The Morning Stream, flu shots and YOU, scott’s dog is talking now, how the jews do it, teacher of the year is streaker of the year, Jesus not allowd to play darts, ScoJo phone hacker gets jail time, Hillbilly porn on the rise, The Fitness Geek, Jury Duty, and what Walking The Dog means in Arizona on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |355 |12/19/2012 |1:45:14 | Bring your own McBibb On this episode of The Morning Stream, the real skinny on the McRibb, Utah kid brought his gun to school, maple syrup heist is huge, Fallen to possibly replace Leno, Lohan clogged everyone’s toilet, Recomentals, Tom Merrit and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |356 |12/20/2012 |1:45:49 | Snake Peal On this episode of The Morning Stream, British Bathroom Trouble, you dump the rice into the SING, Scott pealed his snake, solo rock stars die young, porn consumption since 2006, Miss USA is crowning, winter is coming with a new beer, Therapy Thursday, a message from the future and more on this very apocolyptic episode of The Morning Stream. |- |357 |12/31/2012 |1:49:33 | The Ball Drops On this episode of The Morning Stream, very rude people at the hobbit, the sad hollywood deaths, porn filled nintendo christmas, we top ten the living hell out of you, Spile Lee has no love for Django Unchained, McConaughey named his kid something dumb, Courtney Hole is done with love, Major Spoilers, why the NRA did not say enough, dumping cable, TMS embarrasses some, and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream |- |358 |01/02/2013 |1:33:14 | Exercise Ball Apocalypse On this episode of The Morning Stream, scott eats fake Kobe beef, people keep doing dumb things on exercise balls, 5 things you should not do in 2013, Apple Store in france got robbed, homeless lady should have gotten a ton of cash, Hefner ties the knot with his hottie, Scientology has a huge alien space cathedral, Tom’s Tech, 14k teeth, bringing fake babies to movies and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |359 |01/03/2013 |1:47:23 | Don’t get the chicken salad On this episode of The Morning Stream, the pitcher would like a picture, 5 degrees of grey, what drives people to burn them while in bed, leaving your baby in the strip club, man robbed by Oompa Loompas, Fred Wilard avoids trial, JGL might be in Guardians of the Galaxy, Therapy Thursday and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |360 |01/09/2013 |1:48:38 | Wrinkled Brain On this episode of The Morning Stream, what happened in vegas, dude puked all over the cosmo, brian’s a winner, stump a trek nerd, last year was the hottest on record, dude fines a wrinkled brain in his chicken, Lohan has bad parents, Al Roker pooped his pants, Skyfall was goofed, Recomentals, Tom’s tech Time and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |361 |01/10/2013 |1:31:22 | The Scottie Bag! On this episode of The Morning Stream, straws are too thin, national flu is a real problem at this point, submit your stories to TMS, Trek Nerd takes on Mirror Mirror, Monopoly want to update the little metal things, do NOT carry dyringes in your whoo-hah, Oscars have been nominated, action figures unchained, Geek Food, more Downton Abbey, a final look at chicken meat and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |362 |01/14/2013 |1:43:31 | No Death Star for YOU! On this episode of The Morning Stream, Frogpants TV is UP, Toxic Avenger is really bad, what hot nickle sounds like, men have the ultimate birth control, Obama says no to the death star, all of Toy Story retold with actual toys, the Golden Globes happened, Major Spoilers, truckin to TMS, taking credit where none is due, racist dads and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |363 |01/15/2013 |1:41:46 | That water gun shoots blanks On this episode of The Morning Stream, a funny story about that, dubstep bird will blow your mind, Lance says he took drugs and lots of em, Coke wants you to be skinny, robbing a white castle with a water gun, Justin Bieber brain waves, Snider is NOT making Star Wars, the return of the Fitness Geek, Jury Duty and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |364 |01/16/2013 |1:44:36 | Don’t tickle the walrus On this episode of The Morning Stream, losing stuff and not knowing where it went, Andy Griffith holds up, Scott got roped into Foster-gate, we play that coke commercial and talk about it,Sheen wants back into 2 and a half men, Die Hard director going to jail, Recommentals, Tom’s Tech Time and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |365 |01/17/2013 |2:00:26 | Our Last Stand On this episode of The Morning Stream, Burger King stikes again, when you die make sure you die in audio style, don’t play pranks on youtube, he broke into your apartment and did what with the who??, Todd Bridges has stuff to say about his TV dad, The Last Stand is doing well with critics, Therapy Thursday and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |366 |01/21/2013 |1:41:15 | Sporks over Knives! On this episode of The Morning Stream, the danger of hidden nuts, watching Forks over Knives, prison for your fecal diet, ex-power ranger breaks records, Marty McFly does not like Taylor Swift much, Glee ripped off JoCo, Major Spoilers, mailbag mondays and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream |- |367 |01/22/2013 |1:33:53 | Treadmill Nerds On this episode of The Morning Stream, put stuff back so the rest of us can find it, treadmill delivery boys are complete nerds, the true JoCo comparison track, they wouldn’t give us anymore fish, grown man being told he can’t play his video games, when you think other people should have won, the batmobile sells for a tidy sum, The Fitness Geek, Jury Duty, and more GUNS on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |368 |01/23/2013 |1:33:53 | Alright alright alright On this episode of The Morning Stream, the trouble with Starbucks, the case of the hidden nuts returns, teen had his even sights set on Walmart, naked yoga is a thing and dudes are into it,Armstrong pissed off McConaughey, Lohan rejects a massive offer, Ted Nugent says he is ready to go to war with the president, Nicole’s Recommentals, Tom’s Tech Time and more on this very special episode of The Morning Stream. |- |369 |01/24/2013 |2:06:59 | Like a ton of bricks On this episode of The Morning Stream, fictitious comparisons are for the birds, happy birthday to us, eating hot food on plastic is really bad, bad day for the pooping man, security guard shot his “partner” and could face charges, huge boulder crashes into Utah lady’s home, Bieber had a girlfriend and then he got high, therapy thursday with Wendi, some additional thoughts on drowning yourself in mayo and more on this episode of The Morning Stream. |- |370 |01/28/2013 |1:32:10 | Ummmmmm… On this episode of The Morning Stream, a very merritt weekend, the Burger King lady does it again, a deadly weekend in Brazil, toddler gets a pencil in her head and lives, who will guard the galaxy, Bale turns out to be just about the nicest Batman ever, JJ on his Starwars gig, Major Spoilers, Weird Web, and your email on this episode of The Morning Stream |- |371 |01/29/2013 |1:25:45 | Dad, what’s a Vegan? On this episode of The Morning Stream, lazy shoppers on the loose, we learn what a vegan really is, social networking has a new silver metal winner, that’s a lot of chicken wings, the oldest profession gets older still, Burger King loves it’s dead, Oprah is in trouble for putting foreskins on her face, no 3D prequals for you, Hefner loses one of his own, The Fitness Geek, and we learn all about the Hookah on this episode of The Morning Stream |- |372 |01/31/2013 |1:29:44 | Smack em with your buds On this episode of The Morning Stream, earbuds in the mens room, your WoW movie has a director, The TMS Vine Film Festival starts today, FOX might be in some trouble, bubble wrap world record was broken, Porn on the Bus is not a new movie, the living Mario wants to keep on living, a look at the last time D’Niro got an oscar for anything, Tom’s Tech Time and more on this episode of The Morning Stream |- |373 |01/04/2013 |1:43:32 | Follow your destiny, child. On this episode of The Morning Stream, move your freaking cart, weather makes me feel weird, The Vine Film Festival Winner, 4 speeding tickets in 3 hours, FBI nails that kidnapper dude, Ron Jeremy will be in the hospital a bit longer, Lance Armstrong got waxed, Fitness Geek, Jury Duty and more on this episode of The Morning Stream. |- |374 |01/05/2013 |1:28:48 | Waxed Armstrong On this episode of The Morning Stream, move your freaking cart, weather makes me feel weird, The Vine Film Festival Winner, 4 speeding tickets in 3 hours, FBI nails that kidnapper dude, Ron Jeremy will be in the hospital a bit longer, Lance Armstrong got waxed, Fitness Geek, Jury Duty and more on this episode of The Morning Stream. |- |375 |01/06/2013 |1:37:13 | No laughing during surgery On this episode of The Morning Stream, the man with the womans face, why MASH had to laugh, dude shot off his junk with a flare gun, Kobayashi ate a pizza in 60 seconds, Beyonce got slammed by PETA, Wiig joins the Anchorman 2 cast, Recommentals, Tom’s Tech Time and more on this episode of The Morning Stream. |- |376 |01/07/2013 |1:59:35 | Hey there sweet pea! On this episode of The Morning Stream, Sonic also has weird people working there, you pick the next batch of Scott Fletcher show bumpers, KFC in india is an interesting bit of conversation, no more letters for you on Saturday, it’s totally mental to smoke cigarettes today, Barney has some stuff going on in his life, Yoda and Chewy lose one of their own, young Solo and Fett films are rumored to be true, Therapy Thursday with Wendi, putting beats on your burgers and more on this episode of The Morning Stream. |- |377 |01/11/2013 |1:40:11 | It was NOT a hatchback! On this episode of The Morning Stream, asking for sugar is hard, iPads and Texas don’t mix, more horse meat in London, it’s not sunny here like Germany, the Pope drops the mic and walks off stage, the Grammys happened and we care, Box Office numbers are interesting this week, the Geek Food ladies are here, mail bag mondays and more on this episode of The Morning Stream. |-} Category:The Morning Stream Category:Lists of Episodes